That Tuesday in Autumn 3: Sun Rising
by NationNFanatic
Summary: The Third and Final installment to That Tuesday in Autumn, It's 10 years later and Everyones coming home for the special occasion of the Sun rising on Transexual for the first time in 11 years! Enjoy and Review! I'd appreciate it tons.
1. Today!

**yay! the Third (and last) Installment of ****That Tuesday in Autumn****. Thank you all for sticking through with my series. I hope you enjoy ****That Tuesday in Autumn: Sun Rising****. Yes I've decided to post this anyway, even though Only ONE person reviewed the sequel! Gosh...REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**By the way...Its ten years later :)**

**Richard O'Brien has ownership of everything this story was built off of. :)**

Autumn awoke with her husbands hand around her waist, She tried to move his hand carefully, But he was awakened by her touch.

"Good Morning" she Vivaciously spoke.

"Good Morning lovely" Victor (**Yes I said Victor**) Gently said then kissing her softly on the lips.

"Today's the day.." Autumn said then squeeing and jumping off the bed.

"Whats today?" Victor asked with a puzzled expression.

"Today we return to Transexual to visit my family!!" Autumn exclaimed then walking into her closet.

"oh shit...I completely forgot" Victor whispered.

"Which one should I wear?" Autumn said coming out of the closet holding two outfits on the hanger, switching them back and forth "This one? or this one?"

He gazed at them "I like the pink one" He suggested with a smile on his face.

"okay!" then Autumn went back inside the closet and came out quickly, fully dressed.

"That was fast" Victor commented then walking into the closet.

"I'll go wake the children" Autumn announced then slipping on her matching pink pumps, then leaving the room and closing the door behind her. Autumn walked down the hall, then knocking on the door at the end of the hall.

"Ember...Sweetheart" She called then opening the door.

"yes mother?" Ember replied, She had always been polite and she had been dresses for a good portion of the morning.

"Ah! Your already dressed, Awesome! Are you excited to go see grand father?!"

"Very much so mother! And Titan and Tabatha!" Ember shouted then cringing in excitement.

"Yay! Okay dear I'm going downstairs to start on breakfast and you can wake your sister" Autumn instructed then hugging her and kissing the top of your head.

"Alright mommy" She agreed then following her mother, Autumn, out of the room. Autumn continued down the hall and downstairs then into the kitchen.

Ember walked over to her little sisters door then opening it "MINNIE!! Wake up!! Today we go see Grandpa!!" She shouted startling her awake, scaring her half to death.

"Come on Minnie!!" then Ember jumped on her bed and shook her.

"I'm awake! gosh Ember..." Minnie shouted then sitting down propping herself up on her arms.

"Okay come on Mommy's making breakfast and I think dads already down there" Ember explained with a raised eyebrow.

"yay! we get to see our cousins!" Minnie added just then getting excited about the days happenings.

"yes! Oh my goshness!" Ember shouted, then taking her sister by the hand and walking over to Minnie's closet and getting her dressed.

**--**

**Review!**

**--**-

Tuesday walked into the kitchen and sighed at the sight of the mess from last nights affair.

"Good Morning kitten" Randolph said as he appeared in the doorway then walking up behind Tuesday and kissing her on the neck making her giggle.

"Meow" She spoke turning around and kissing her husband on the lips.

"Rawr" He replied then bitting her lip. She gasped in pleasure then moving away from him.

"Not now darling" She commanded then walking over to the Refrigerator.

"Aww" He whined pouting at her.

"Oh Randy don't be so...Randy" She chuckled then taking out the milk and grabbing bowls from the cabinet.

"Ha! Im the randy one?" Randolph chuckled then walking out of the kitchen, "I'll wake the children"

"Alrighty" She agreed then grabbing three spoons.

Randolph first approached Morbias' door, Tuesday and Randolph's First child.

"Morbias..Are you awake son?" he asked while knocking on the door.

Morbias opened the door "yes, i am." He spoke with his very effervescent voice.

"Good, your mother's getting breakfast ready and we got a long drive ahead of us young man" Randolph replied, then placing his hand on his sons hair and shaking it vigorously.

"DAD! I just got my bangs correct!" the boy whined then huffing, stomping his foot and slamming the door.

"Sorry...Well go down stairs!" Randolph yelled through the door, getting no response. So he just continued down the hall then getting to Titans room.

"Titan! Are you awake?" Randolph yelled, then rolling his eyes as he knocked a couple times.

"What?!" Titan yelled from behind the closed door.

"We have to go soon, we got a..." Randolph began.

"long drive ahead of us, Yeah yeah yeah" Titan said then opening the door with a small bag in his hand.

"I would appreciate your respect" Randolph said in a serious tone.

"Pfft, Respect..You give it, you get it old man!" Then Titan walked out of his room and down the hall then turning the corner to the kitchen.

"Ugh..That damned kid" Randolph hissed under his breath then going to the room at the end of the hall, which belonged to Tuesday and Randolph's youngest child.

"Kansas, baby are you awake?" he gently spoke.

"yes daddy, you can come in" She said, innocence drowning her voice. She was very polite for a five year old with ADHD.

So Randolph opened the door and there she sat on her vanity combing her long blonde hair.

"Hey honey, Your mother wants us to eat breakfast before we go so you should go to the kitchen alright"

"Alright daddy" She said smiling, making his heart melt as it always did. He nodded and left her room, Followed by Kansas.

When they got to the Kitchen Tuesday, Titan, and Morbias were sitting there, the boys were already eating there cereal.

"Good Morning mommy" Kansas greeted then walking over and hugging Tuesday.

"Good morning dear" Tuesday replied then helping her get on the chair to eat her breakfast.

"Sup" Titan told his little sister.

"Hello!" Morbias greeted as well leaning over to hug Kansas.

"Good Morning guys" she replied then taking a bite of her captain crunch.

"Eat up guys we have a _four _hour drive to Grandpa's house today" Tuesday said then handing her husband a cup of coffee.

"Four hours?" Morbias whined then standing up to put his bowl in the sink.

"Yes Morbias..But you guys have games and such to play" Randolph comforted.

Then soon all the children were done eating and Tuesday cleaned up and they all got in the car and started their drive.

**I thought this was important for you to see how Tuesday and Autumn have changed and all the new characters who have been introduced :)**


	2. Time Slot!

**Enjoy and Review!!**

**Itzra wnsoa lol.**

"Oh my goddess I cant believe they lost Minnie's fucking bag!" Autumn yelled then stomping her foot.

"Mommy! that language in publicis UN-lady like" Ember said then glaring at her mother.

"Oh shut up Ember! It wasn't your fucking bag!" Minnie shouted in return to her sister's remark.

Ember just gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"okay if we don't go now, were going to get a crap rental car! So could we please go" Victor pleaded.

"But daddy! my..." Minnie began to whine but was shushed by Victor's finger.

"We'll get you new things, I promise now lets go"

"But Victor what will she wear?" Autumn asked, obviously pissed by the situation.

"Tuesday has a little girl, and I bet she wouldn't mind letting us borrow some for the two days we'll be here!" Victor suggested.

"If you insist..." Autumn replied.

"THERE IT IS!!" Minnie shouted as her small pink suitcase flopped onto the pile of other suitcases.

"AH! Yes there it is" Autumn said then walking over and grabbing it.

"Finally" Victor whispered then grabbing it from Autumns hands and putting it on the cart that carried their bags.

"The Rental car?" Ember reminded in an annoyed tone.

"Oh! Lets go!" Victor shouted then pushing the cart and rushing away, So Autumn grabbed Ember and Minnie by the hand and they all went to find a reasonable rental car.

--

--

"Mom!! I really _really _have to go!!" Titan yelled from the backseat of the Arcadia.

"Titan were almost there just wait a few minutes!" Tuesday yelled back to her fidgeting son.

"I cant!" he whined.

"Ugh...Randy could you pull over so he can pee on the side of the road.

"Tuesday, were in the middle of the speedway! I can't _pull_ over I'd have to get off on an exit then it would ruin our time slot scheduling and..." Randolph explained.

"Do it then!!" Titan yelled pulling his knee's up to his chest and groaning.

Randolph looked at Tuesday begging her with his eyes to say no.

"I'm sorry dear, but holding your urine could end up with a serious health issue" Tuesday pleaded then he Jerked the car to The exit ramp causing the children in the back to shift side ways.

"Randolph! That was a very irrational thing to do!!" Tuesday yelled after they were swiftly driving down the exit.

"Sorry! It's just...You know how I like to stay on time!" he yelled back.

"It's not going to kill us to be a tad bit late!!"

"I Don't like to be late!! It ruins my mental statue!!"

"Well Id rather..." Tuesday was interrupted before she could continue the argument.

"STOP!!" Kansas yelled then crossing her arms.

Morbias and Titan chuckled at there tiny sisters remark and the expression's there parents faces.The rest of the car ride was silent until they stopped at a gas station and Titan jumped out of the car and ran to the Bathroom. Everyone else stayed seated in the car in an almost awkward silence.

"I guess we wont be running late" Randolph stated, looking at the wrist watch on his, obvious, wrist.

"I told you it would be fine" Tuesday remarked quietly then looking out the window.

"Mommy, Is tomorrow when the sun comes?" Morbias asked, tapping her on the shoulder.

"yup, and Tomorrow we'll all be together to watch Mr.Sun paint the pendulous, dark, sky with his Golden brush" Tuesday answered then smiling at her two smallest children. Then Titan flung the door open and sat inside.

"Wonderful! Now lets continue forth!" Randolph shouted then smiling at all his family and started the car.

"yay!" Kansas yelled raising her tiny fist in the air.

"Woohoo!" Morbias shouted.

"I cant wait to see grandpa!" Titan said, lowering his guard.

"Ugh me too! and Autumn and Tabatha!" Tuesday added, Tuesday and Titan had an unbreakable bond as if they were best friends.

"I havent seen Aunt Autumn in _forever_!" He said bubbling with anticipation.

"I've never seen Aunt Autumn...just talked to her on the phone" Kansas said disappointed-ly.

"You've seen her dear, You just don't remember." Tuesday comforted.

"And we have have cousins right mom?" Morbias asked.

"Yes, Two of them Ember and Minnie, Ones Titans age and the other is around Kansas' age." Tuesday acknowledged.

"Ooh new friends..." Kansas giggled then moved her feet up and down, causing the seat to bounce.

Soon they got into sector 34, The part of transexual in which Riff Raff and Tabatha lived.

--

--

"Grandpa! Do I really have to wear this? I mean look at it..its so...prudish" Tabatha whined looking at her purple dress that Riff Raff had made her wear for the arrival of his daughters.

"Prudish? Tabatha you should be a prude your only thirteen!" He yelled trying to hurry and dust off the end tables.

"Get real..." She said then plopping down on the couch.

"They should be here soon, Autumn should be here in a few minutes and Tuesday's supposed to be arriving around four o'clock" he acknowledged then sitting on the lone sofa on the opposite end of the living room.

"Do you think this holiday will be sad? just as all the rest..." Tabatha asked then hushing her urge to cry.

"Probably Tabi, Autumn and Tuesday haven't seen each other in about.." He explained then looking to the ceiling trying to remember" About five years I think..wow"

"Why don't they ever come around anymore like they used to?" Tabatha asked.

"They live hectic lives Tabatha, Autumn's a devoted wife now practically raising Ember and Minnie on her own since Victors been promoted to the head of his division, and Tuesday has three children and I know how hard that can be, and Randolph..oh he's to busy with all his patients at the mental hospital...I also know how hard that can be" then Riff Raff stopped himself before he could go any further.

"Wow...I guess they are busy, busy women..."Tabatha commented.

"That they are...Now how about we go and wait for them on the step?" He asked.

"I'm actually going to be right back okay" she answered.

"Alright well hurry back.." Then she replied with a nod and they both stood up and she went over and hugged him tightly noticing the tear that had dripped from his eye as he was talking, He hugged her back tightly then patting her long black hair. Tabatha was the only person he ever saw day to day, and even if he wouldn't admit it He loved her dearly and would drift into lunacy without her.

**Yes. To settle your UN-easy minds...Magenta has passed, and You can make up your own story's as of what happened to her, I think we all can find a little Riff Murderer story thrilling once and a while. REVIEW!!**


	3. Reunited

**Woop! Chapter 3...Enjoy and Review my lovely's **

**Richard O'Brien Owns!!**

Autumn tapped her fingers upon the arm rest of their small rental car as she bubbled with anticipation when they pulled onto the street on which her father lived.

"yay! I can see him!!" Ember shouted then throwing off her seat belt.

"ME TOO!!" Autumn screamed, then the car pulled up into the driveway and Autumn and Ember flung the door open and ran to Riff Raff who was running back to them and Autumn jumped into her fathers arms hugging him tighter then ever before.

"I missed you so much" Autumn whispered in her fathers shoulder, as tears poured from her eyes.

"I missed you too" Riff Raff returned then hugging her tighter, They stayed hugging for about two minutes until Ember broke the happy reunion.

"When do I get my hug?" she asked.

Autumn sighed and wiped her tears away before turning her face towards Ember and replying "Right now!" very vivaciously.

Then her and Riff Raff separated and Ember jumped up into her grandfathers arms and hugged each other briefly.

"Ember you look very grown up!" Riff Raff exclaimed as he looked at his always growing grand daughter.

"The suns coming tomorrow grandpa!!" Ember yelled trying to show Riff Raff all her intellectual knowledge.

"It is!" He confirmed then asking "Are you excited?"

"Very!!" she replied then he put her down and Victor and Minnie walked over.

"Minnie! is that you? Your not mini anymore" Riff Raff joked picking up his tiny grandchild as she just stared blankly at him.

"She's a little shy around new people" Autumn comforted then smiling.

"Hello Riff Raff" Victor said politely all the suitcases in hand.

"Hey Victor!" Riff Raff replied then putting Minnie down and helping with one of the suitcases "Come on in"

"Where's Tabi?" Autumn asked as the family all walked inside.

"Oh she probably ran off somewhere" He replied then motioning for Victor to put the bags upstairs.

"Is she still having...troubles?" She asked then fixing Minnie's hair which had become slightly disheveled from the cool breeze outside.

"Trouble's? HA! she's turned in to the seventh grade slut!" He remarked then plopped himself on the couch.

"Aww, I'm sorry. She's been very confused I guess since mom..." then she stopped herself from talking about her mother because she knew it would bring both herself and her father to tears.

"Yes she really has been, I'm hoping Tuesday could talk to her...Tuesday was a crazy one when she was young too" Riff Raff chuckled.

"Ha! But Tuesday was old enough, Tabatha's only thirteen!" Autumn replied then sitting on the couch in front of where her father was.

"Have you talked to Tuesday? She was supposed to be here at four and it's already half past"

"No I haven't talked to her in a couple of weeks, Since Titans birthday I believe." Autumn answered.

"Yes, I talked to her yesterday morning, She's always on time since her husband's so OCD stricken about the time"

Autumn laughed "Yeah he is rather weird", Then they laughed together and waited for Victor to return downstairs, which he did a few seconds later.

"Okay, All the bags are set" Victor confirmed then sitting next to Autumn and kissing her on the cheek, making her giggle.

"Alright" Riff Raff said glaring at Victor, Even though they had been married for awhile now He still was protective of his most precious daughter.

"Mommy when will Titan be here?" Ember asked as she played with Minnie on the living room floor.

"Soon dear, Really soon" Autumn replied.

"Sooner then soon" Riff Raff said looking out the window to see Tuesday's huge vehicle in front of the house.

"Oh my god! Tuesday!" Autumn shouted then ran to the door flinging it open.

"Titan!" Ember yelled then running to the door with Riff Raff holding her hand.

"More people daddy?" Minnie said almost brought to tears.

"Oh babe, There family" Victor comforted then picking her up and walking out.

"AUTUMN!!" Tuesday yelled then running over to her.

"Tuesday!!" Autumn yelled before Tuesday picked her up and spun her around.

"UGH! You look fantastic!" Tuesday commented after putting her back on solid ground.

"SO do you!" Autumn said returning the compliment.

"DAD!!" Tuesday yelled then rushing over to Riff Raff whom was startled as he waited with Ember for Titan to appear out of the vehicle.

"Tuesday!" He yelled back then hugging her.

"How have you been?" She asked after letting go.

"I've been bloody good, And how about you?" he asked, a bit disappointed.

"Ive been..Fantastic! Just super busy..." Then she smiled, moving her hair from her eyes to behind her ear.

"Grandpa!!" Titan yelled as he sprinted from the vehicle.

Riff Raff turned his attention from Tuesday to Titan as he bent down awaiting the impact of his hug once he did, the force almost knocked him over.

"Titan my boy! I've missed you!" Riff Raff said as he clutched his grand son.

"yeah I missed you too Grandpa" Titan replied as Ember caught his eye.

"Hi Titan" Ember said as she waved at Titan.

"Hey Ember" he replied then hugging her slightly.

"Hello Dear" Tuesday said to Ember then hugging her.

"Hello" Ember replied.

"Hello Riff Raff!" Randolph said just then appearing.

"Randolph.."Riff Raff said, trying to keep his animosity a secret "And who's this strapping young man?

"Morbias..." Tuesday called pushing her son forward.

"Hi" He finally said looking up at the tall man whom he had only met once in his past.

"Now that's no way to greet your grand father" Riff Raff said just playing with the boy, Who all of a sudden broke down in tears.

"Morbias dont be a baby" Titan teased.

"I was just kidding with the boy." Riff Raff admitted then raising his eyebrow.

"He's extremely sensitive and has a moderate anxiety disorder" Randolph explained then picking up the sobbing boy.

"He takes after his father" Titan joked under his breath making Riff Raff laugh.

"He's on medication.." Tuesday hissed as she glared at her son.

"Im Kansas!" Kansas shouted not minding her weeping brother.

"Hello Kansas, Im Riff Raff" He greeted then shaking her hand.

"Hello Grandpa" She chuckled, covering her mouth as she did. Riff Raff gave her a small hug.

"Hello everyone!" Randolph greeted.Walking over to where they were standing

"Hey Randolph" Autumn and Victor both spoke at the same time.

"How ya doin?" Randolph asked then Shaking Victors hand and kissing Autumn's.

"Fine" Victor answered a tad bit annoyed by his charm.

"Wonderful" Autumn chuckled.

"Hello, I'm Kansas" Kansas Interrupted and holding her tiny hand out for Minnie to shake, Whom was clutching her mother's leg.

"Hey I know you!" Autumn joked then picking her up and hugging her.

Kansas giggled before she was returned to the ground, Her full attention still on befriending her cousin.

"Your Minnie right?" She asked Minnie smiling.

Minnie shook her head, implying a 'no'.

"Oh...so your Ember?" Kansas asked again her smile slowly dimming.

"No dear, she's Minnie" Autumn acknowledged then turning to Minnie "Why dont you go play with her?"

"Okay" Minnie replied pouting then kansas took her hand and ran off.

"Isn't that just cute?" Victor commented as he watched them plop down in the grass and start playing patty cake.

Autumn smiled at the innocent play then suggested "Well lets all go inside and have Dinner".

"Lets" Tuesday agreed.

"Oh Victor why don't you help me get the bags out of the vehicle hmm?" Randolph asked after handing Morbias to Tuesday who almost buckled from the heaviness of her eight year old son.

"Alright" Victor replied then following him to the car, Mocking the way Randolph walked the whole time making Autumn have a fit of silent laughter.

Then Riff Raff, Tuesday, Soon followed by Autumn, all went inside to have dinner ready and all the Children stayed outside playing, including Morbias.

**Aww What a lovely reunion. It would have been happier if a certain someone hadn't left the Vitus family, But that's the way the cookie crumbles. REVIEW!!**


	4. Drunken Arguements

**Thank you for reading, Now REVIEW!...REVIEW!**

**Richard O'Brien owns! Yeah you better recognise! lol.**

**Enjoy.**

"Children! Dinners ready!!" Riff Raff called from the front door as all the children turned there attention to there grandfather, as did Victor and Randolph who were leaned up against the rental car talking about 'manly' things.

"Wicked!" Titan said then dropping the action figure who was about to kill Ember's doll, then running inside.

"Come on Minnie" Ember said to her little sister then taking her hand and walking inside then being pushed aside by a famished Kansas. Morbias just trotted along behind Ember and Minnie.

"So at the end it all turned out to be a dream! Now Is she a genius writer or what?!" Randolph shouted then closing the door behind Victor as they walked to the kitchen.

"Really? Wow...I must read that.." Victor commented, pretending to have been paying attention to one of Randolph's boring tales.

"Yes! Goddess she's good" then the two men walked into the dinning room to find all there spawn, devoted wives, and the father-in-law sitting at the table.

"Something smells wonderful" Victor commented then taking a seat next to his step daughter.

"Ooh its our Mother recipe for..what was it Tuesday?" Autumn began to explain but had to ask.

"I believe it was something she marked as Roast Eddie..Which I have no clue what that means, but it looked good" Tuesday answered causing Riff Raff to spit out his drink all over the place in front of him.

"Oh! Are you alright?" Autumn asked patting his back as he coughed.

"Yes, yes fine" Riff Raff replied then laughing a little.

"Okay good" Tuesday assured then serving tiny pieces of meat to the children and bigger pieces to the Adults.

During the eating there wasn't much talk, Just chit chat about how things had been at the bureau with Victor, How people on Transexual were crazy with Randolph, How school had been with the children and all the gossip you could think of with Autumn and Tuesday.

"Well that was a very good meal, love" Victor commented to his wife.

"Thank you dear" Autumn responded then picking up the plates as did Tuesday.

"Well how about we put the children to bed and get the real fun started around here?" Randolph remarked as all the children glared at him for suggesting such a thing.

"Sounds good to me" Victor agreed "Come along kids, off to bed you go"

"But daddy!" Ember whined.

"Good Night' Victor said as she huffed and walked out, as did all the smaller children who were already fighting sleep.

"I want to stay awake! I'm old enough" Titan exclaimed puffing out his chest and squinting his eyes.

"Now, Now, Titan, Dont fuss just go to bed" Randolph commanded.

"ugh...Fine, Good night Grandpa, Mom" Said an angry Titan.

"Good Night Titan" Riff Raff replied.

"Good Night son, I love you" Tuesday said then waving to her son before he stomped out of the dining room and went up to bed.

Once there were no more tiny feet running up and down the hall's Riff Raff opened the finest Bourbon a servant could buy here on Transexual.

"So Who wants a glass?" He asked then taking out five glasses.

"We'll take some" Autumn answered for both herself and her husband.

"I'll take a glass or two Mr.Vitus" Randolph answered trying to get on his good side.

"Ooh me too" Tuesday answered getting giddy. Tuesday had stopped drinking ages ago but decided tonight was a special occasion and alcohol was in demand.

"No you will not" Randolph said before she could take a drink.

"Hm! I will have some if I want it" Tuesday hissed then taking a huge gulp of her glass.

"Suit yourself.." Then Randolph took a small sip of his.

Autumn and Victor just watched as the couple across from them gave each other evil stares.

"So I feel a bit of tension between you two...Is anything the matter?" Autumn finally spoke.

"Everything just dandy" Randolph answered.

"Well we argue all the time! and I mean he just comes home and eats, then sleeps, wakes up and goes back to work! Mean while the kids go to school all day and Im all alone sitting at home watching reruns of old earth shows!" Tuesday blurted out as Riff Raff poured her second glass.

"Tuesday Ritter! sit down and control self, your embarasing me!" Randolph shouted.

"Dont talk to her that way!" Autumn yelled, now angered by Randolph's controlling demeanor.

"Is that really _all_ that you do Randolph?" Riff Raff asked with a look as though he was going to kill him where he sat.

"Of course! I have a Mental institution to run and three hungry Mouthe's to feed and a drunk wife who has an adultery addiction!" Randolph hissed then standing quickly as did Tuesday.

"HOW DARE YOU BRING THAT UP!! And here of all places!!" Tuesday screamed then slapping him.

"Well a woman has needs and Your obviously NOT fulfilling them!" Autumn returned, her voice filled with fury.

"Evidently.." Victor chuckled then Randolph glared at him.

"I'm very busy Tuesday, You know that, But that's no reason what so ever to cheat on me!" Randolph told Tuesday after a few deep breaths.

"I cheated on my second husband with _you_ that should have been a damn good hint that there's something wrong with me!" She replied then chugging the rest of her drink.

"Okay! Calm down! EVERYONE!" Riff Raff shouted over every ones screams "Now, Lets just enjoy this time together, Leaving our personal dilemma's to be kept _personal_" he finished.

"Fine.." Tuesday whispered then fixing her skirt and sitting down.

"Sorry.." Randolph said, Implying it to everyone.

"Why is dinner always so intense?" Autumn chuckled as the taste of bourbon brought up memories of sitting at that very table.

"I think its the damned alcohol...always a problem in our family isn't dear?" Riff Raff commented then laughing slightly.

"True.."Tuesday added then taking a drink.

"Riff You wouldn't happen to have some whisky now would you?" Victor asked.

"I believe I do" He replied then reaching under then alcohol cabinet and taking out a rather large bottle of whisky.

"Now we should all be able to calm down" Autumn said as she got out the shot glasses, and handing them to everyone.

After a few shots here and there everyone was a tad tipsy.

"Victor...I love you" Autumn whispered then laughing.

"I love you to dear and I think you've had enough" he replied as he watched her gasp every now and again.

"Victor...I really wanted to bang you when we were younger you know that?" Tuesday said as she stared blankly into her full shot glass.

"yup, I remember the day you sat on my couch undressing me with your eyes" Victor chuckled.

"ha! I even remember that and I was on drugs at that time" Tuesday replied after throwing the liquid in her mouth.

"I killed your mother" Riff Raff whispered.

"I'm sorry dad I didn't hear you" Autumn said as she tugged on his cuff.

"I said I miss your mother..." He returned, this reply different then the last.

Stopping her laughter instantly Tuesday replied "I miss her too..." then both of the girls began weeping loudly, Riff Raff walked over and joining them in there fit of cries.

"Why did she have to die!?" Autumn shouted then banging her fist on the table.

"It wasn't her fault Autumn" Tuesday comforted as she began to hyperventilate.

"WHY!!" Autumn shouted then throwing herself at her sister.

"Sweet Goddess maybe the whisky was a bad idea" Victor replied getting a little teary himself.

"I think we've all had enough for the night" Randolph said then beginning to pick up the shot glasses.

"You!" Tuesday yelled then pointing at Randolph, glaring at him with her puffy red eyes "You kept me from seeing her! I could have been here and helped her!" She yelled then standing up.

"It's not my fault! So don't blame me" he slurred back.

"But it is!! Everything your fault Randy!" Autumn replied not even comprehending the situation properly.

"I could have saved her" Riff Raff cried, as dozens of tears fell from his eye's.

"Oh daddy don't feel bad" Autumn said then moving from Tuesday's shoulder to his.

"I think we should all go lay down now" Victor suggested then walking over and helping Autumn and Riff Raff stand as Randolph helped Tuesday.

"Dont Touch me!" Tuesday yelled then stumbling away on her own.

They all stumbled into the living room and towards the stairs as the door opened and in the door way appeared a very disheveled Tabatha, lipstick all over her young face.

"Where have you been!?" Riff Raff shouted which startled Victor and Autumn whom were standing next to him.

"I said i'd be right back.." She mumbled then closing the door and locking it.

"That was over ten hours ago!!" He yelled then leaving the group behind and stumbling over to her.

"Well im sorry or whatever.." She said with no emotion.

"Where were you?" Autumn asked as she to walked over by the young girl whom she had watched grow into a slutty young lady.

"And why do you have sex hair?" Tuesday added.

"Well I did go to the grocery store but erm this guy I know invited erm me to a party and we erm yeah and stuff, then we went to the party and erm I got soooo drunk and stuff and erm ohmigod! I fell asleep...yeah" She explained then looking at her questioning family members whom's mouth's were ajar.

"What the fuck..." Autumn asked after a couple of seconds.

"whoa..." Tuesday gasped then turned around and went back to the help of her husband whom she hated at the moment.

"Just go to your room and we'll talk in the morning."Riff Raff commanded then with out another word she hung her head and dragged her feet as she walked to the stairs then they all shuffled up to there room's which were scattered with small children all over the floor. One more cluttered than others.

**OMG I am in love with this chapter lol. REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! **


	5. HideN'Seek!

**Happy Sun Rising everyone! (lol)**

**Todo es de Ritz!! (oh yeah I totally know spanish...not lol)**

Riff Raff woke up to the cold dark morning and walked straight to the bathroom to find a bottle of aspirin which he was sure he had in his medicine cabinet. He opened it up and with his eyes half open grabbed two white pills and swallowed them dry.

"Good Morning, and welcome to another day of sorrow and misery" he whispered to himself then splashing some water on his face. He could hear the pitter patter's of tiny feet flowing through the hall. So he opened the door and Kansas ran inside.

"Kansas, what are you doing?" He asked putting his hand over her face, stopping her from going any further.

"Shhh! I'm hiding grandpa" She explained then falling to the floor in a fetal position next to the wall and closing her eyes.

"You'll never be found" he remarked then walked out of the room chuckling and continued down the hallway.

"Good Morning dad" Autumn yawned then shutting her room door.

"Good Morning dear, Is everyone awake?" He asked as he nervously eyed Minnie curled up underneath the table at the end of the hall with family pictures on it.  
"Just You, Me, Minnie, Kansas, and Morbias" She answered then smiling. Riff Raff opened his mouth to speak but his words were muffled by his effervescent grandsons voice.

"HERE I COME!" Morbias yelled from down stairs then running up quickly, Instantly Minnie and Kansas began to giggle.

"Found you!" Morbias shouted then pointing to Minnie.

"Aw Shucks!" She said in her cute voice.

"You found me too!" Kansas yelled as she came from behind Autumns legs.

"yay! I win!" he shouted.

"Lets play again!" Minnie shouted, now Best friends with her cousins.

"No more children, Morbias how's about you go wake your Mother and Father and we'll have breakfast?" Riff Raff gently commanded.

Morbias nodded excitedly then ran to his mothers room and opened it.

Riff Raff and Autumn could see inside the room where Tuesday, Randolph, and Titan laid in perfect somber. Titan had his almost muscular arm wrapped around his mother's stomach, as she had her hand softly placed on his shoulder, She was laying in the middle of Randolph and Titan, Randolph laying alone with his hands pulled closely to his chest.

"What a wonderful sight." Autumn commented as she covered her mouth and holding back her laughter.

Morbias slowly stepped through the room which was covered in dust and bags randomly placed on the floor. He shook his father who was laying on the end of the bed.

"Daddy..."he whispered in his ear, Randolph not making a sound.

"What is it Morbi?" Tuesday mumbled.

"Grandpa's going to take us to breakfast!" he yelled cringing with excitement.

"Food.." Titan whispered then quickly taking his hand off his mother and sitting up.

Tuesday bumped Randolph with her hip as she stretched.

"Hmm?" He asked then picking up his head.

"Its time to wake up dear" She answered, causing Titan to make a disgusted face.

Mean while out in the hall Autumn had disappeared into her room to wake her husband and daughter, as Riff Raff went to wake Tabatha.

--

**Ive decided to skip all the 'awakings'.**

**--**

"Is everyone ready to go?" Riff Raff asked his children as they put coats on theirs.

"Yuppers" Autumn answered zipping up the last and only jacket which was Minnie's, Ember zipped her own.

"Uh-huh" Tuesday replied then walking over to the door.

"Off we go!" Exclaimed Riff Raff.

Then Everyone shuffled outside, driving in their own cars of course, And followed Riff Raff to a nice breakfast eatery. When they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant there wasn't very many cars, or people around town for that matter. Only people who had ever been to earth to experience the brilliant warmth of the sun, and found it good enough to celebrate its once in eleven years passing were out and about with their families. The Vitus/ Ritter/ Seed family did celebrate it since Autumn and Tuesday grew up there and Riff Raff also living there for a short time. Randolph and Victor only seeing the sun once as young men, No one else knew why this was so important to Autumn and Tuesday because neither Randolph nor Victor knew about Autumn and Tuesday's past on earth, or them being spectual for that matter. Tuesday and Autumn didn't know about Riff Raff's past on earth either. So many secrets the Vitus name held but would anyone ever find out? All the children were extremely excited, including Tabatha who had been around for it once but didn't remember even the slightest memory about it, The sun's passing was going to be a fantastic time first time for many but a depressing memory for few.

The blonde hair, Pale faced waitress walked up to the biggest table in the whole establishment "Are you guys ready to order?" she asked.

"Yup I'll take the golden sampler" Riff Raff answered.

"I'll take the french toast and fruit" Tuesday answered eyeing the menu as if she could taste the pictures.

"The 'decadant donut' platter is what I'll have" Autumn replied grinning.

"Ooh I'll take that to" Tabatha ordered.

"I want this, lady!" Kansas said pointing to a colorful picture of fruit and pancakes on her children's menu.

"Me too!" Morbias said then continuing to coloring 'Mr.Bacon'.

"same!" Minnie followed.

"I'll have whatever Emi's having" Titan added looking at Ember who smiled at him.

"I'll have the carrot cake pancakes" Ember then answered. Victor and Randolph both ordered the obviously chosen 'Man's breakfast' . So the waitress took all the menu's then off she went to the back to place the order.

"Nice to see everyone has there own mind.."Riff Raff remarked, making everyone laugh nervously.

"So who's super excited about seeing the sun today?!" Tuesday asked raising her hand half way in the air.

"ME!" all the children answered.

"yay!" Autumn replied "I cant wait to feel the warmth"

"Me too..and we'll hopefully get some color back..or at least a little.." Tuesday giddily spoke then realising that she had said to much.

"Back?" Victor commented with a raised eyebrow.

"Did I say back? It was probably a wordo..HA! sorry" She quickly came up with.

"HA! Wordo..loike typos!...Nice..." Autumn commented as she laughed.

"Mmhmm" Victor replied then smiling. Riff Raff just sat quietly for he had been 'out of it' all morning.

"When's the sun coming?" Minnie asked tugging on her aunt's olive green sweater.

"Soon kitten, Were just going to eat then all go to Grandpa Riffy's house to sit on the veranda and wait" Tuesday answered almost squeeing as Autumn and Minnie did.

"How exciting" Randolph said as he nudges Morbias whom was just staring at his art work which was in the table in front of him. He replied with nothing.

Soon all the Food had arrived and they all sat quietly and ate, someone randomly clearing there throat or making a comment about the food, The children's meaningless giggling as one would catch the eye of another and make a funny face. If only they had known that this would be there last happy time together for a while they would have had a lot more to say.

**Ooooh Whats going to happen? Stay tuned my friends...stay tuned...and Review :)**


	6. Remember!

**I hope your enjoying this bunches :)**

**Todo es de Ritz!**

**Enjoy and Review.**

Later that day the family was back at the house. Everyone was eager to see the sun which would be coming soon enough. The children ran around the yard laughing and screaming as normal children do. Everyone else sat on the veranda with the last two of Magenta's Alsatian's, Tabatha petting one and Autumn the other.

"Mother really loved her alsations" Autumn said in a quiet whimper.

"That she did, Or as she would say 'That I do dear'..." Tuesday said trying to laugh so she would not cry.

"Yup" Autumn whispered then trying to un-tie the knot that had formed in her throat.

"Who wants a drink?" Riff Raff quickly asked then clearing his throat.

"No thanks.." Everyone replied in there own time, except for Tabatha who smiled and replied "I'll take one"

Riff Raff just looked her way then went inside to fetch two drinks.

"Its supposed to pass around two o'clock right?" Victor asked anyone who had the knowledge.

"That is correct" Randolph confirmed.

"Where's my damn prize" Victor chuckled then raising his eyebrows and roaming his eyes to the side.

"So it should come in about fifteen minutes?!" An eager Autumn asked.

"Just about" Tuesday replied with a wide grin on her pale face.

"Here we are!" Riff Raff announced as he walked up to the group with drinks for everyone "I figured you'd all want one eventually"

"I want one now" Tuesday answered then taking a drink of the tray that her father held.

"See I knew I had made a wise decision" then He placed the tray on the small woven table at the end of the deck and sat in his seat.

"MOMMY!! THE SUN!!" Minnie yelled then pointing to a bright light that was approaching from the west.

"Oh my god yes!" Tuesday gasped then standing up.

"AH! THE SUN!" Autumn screamed then jumping up and hugging her sister.

The bright light came closer and more vivid, Slowly the streets and the whole yard became lit up like it had been 11 years ago to the day.

"Mommy my eyes hurt" Kansas whimpered as she just stared at the sun.

"OH! Don't look at it!" Tuesday yelled then rushing over and turning her children's faces as did Autumn.

"I can feel the warmth.."Titan said in a tranced tone looking at his arms as if he had just been born.

"Its amazing" Ember added as she smiled at her mother.

"Just as I remember" Autumn said now feeling the warmth.

"Autumn! Tuesday!" Riff Raff yelled.

"What?!" They both replied startled out of there daze by there fathers voice.

"Come with me now!" He answered then grabbing them and taking them inside.

"But dad! The sun!" Autumn whined.

"Whats the matter?!" Tuesday yelled, baffled by her fathers actions.

"Your spectual! Here on Transexual spectual skin sparkles!!" He explained.

"Oh my goddess! I totally forgot!" Tuesday shouted then looking at her arm which sparkled in the light from the window.

"Awesome..."Autumn whispered then moving her fingers around in the light.

"Not awesome Autumn! You could be killed, so could I! Being your father and all..." Riff Raff said then beginning to pace.

"But how will we enjoy the few hours in the sun if we cant be in it?" Autumn explained almost brought to tears at the thought of her not being able to hold her children as they saw the sun for the first time in there life.

"I dont know Autumn...Just stay in the shade or something" Tuesday suggested as she watched Randolph swing Kansas around as she giggled.

"No one can see you sparkle, Not even..."Riff Raff began then there was a loud bang on the door, then all the children screamed and ran inside.

"Whats going on!?" Tuesday shouted as she watched her children run to her and clutch her with terror stricken faces.

"Hey! Whats going on!?" Victor yelled as he walked backwards into the house as did Randolph.

"Oh no.." Riff Raff mumbled.

"Would someone tell me whats happening?!" Autumn yelled then picking up Minnie and holding Ember close.

"There's men all dressed in royal uniforms coming in the yard with lasers" Randolph whispered then pushing the Tuesday and Autumn, Children in hand to the living room.

"Why are they here?!" Tuesday asked truly scared for the safety of there family as some of the men pushed Victor out of the way and came inside.

"I don't know!" Riff Raff shouted "Come this way!" Everyone started for the front door but when Riff Raff opened it there stood DeLordy and Frank with more men standing behind them.

"DeLordy!" Victor yelled then standing in front of Autumn as she cringed behind him trying to comfort her crying children.

"What are you doing here and whats all this?!" Riff Raff asked then pointing towards the officers who were pointing laser guns at his family.

"Could you put your lasers down!?" Tuesday shouted as she glared at the two men who were pointing them at her and her children.

"Shut up!" One yelled making all the children sob louder, including Tabatha who was petrified as she clutched to Randolph, She didnt like him much but any comfort was good at this point. Titan just stood in front of his mother glaring at the man who held the weapon to this mothers body.

"You shut up!" She yelled in return.

"Tuesday!" Riff Raff shushed. Tuesday then bit her lip and held Kansas tighter and held Morbias' head closer to her leg.

"We've come to retrieve my daughter" DeLordy explained eyeing Ember who was disgusted and terrified at the look of him.

"And to take your's for execution" Frank added, smirking.

"Execution?!" Autumn Yelled.

"What's there crime?!" Riff Raff asked, pretending he didn't know.

"For being spectual, and Today..We can prove it!" DeLordy explained then sneering at Autumn.

"Spectual!?" Randolph and Victor asked in a puzzled tone staring at their wives.

"Its a mistake!" Riff Raff shouted then the guards made everyone move a little closer to the doors.

"Its NO mistake!! Watch!" DeLordy replied then grabbing Autumn's arm as she quickly put down Minnie who screamed "MOMMY" and was dragged outside.

"SEE!" He shouted pointing to her arm which glistened in the sun light. Everyone gasped, Including the guards who were in disbelief until now.

"Let her go!" Victor yelled then grabbing her back and pulling his sobbing wife into the house to be held close to his chest.

"No ones going to help _you_ Vitus" Frank said then pushing Riff Raff's shoulder vigorously.

"Leave him alone you stupid cross dresser!" Titan yelled then putting his hand in a fist as if he was going to kick Frank's ass, then Tuesday grabbed her son and pulled him close to her.

"Oh how cute.." Frank replied then smiling at the angry boy "How about...We kill them all?" Frank suggested looking at DeLordy with a devilish look in his eye.

"Mine as well, There all infected somehow" DeLordy replied in a disgusted tone as he kept his eye's on Autumn and Ember.

"Good, Take them all" Frank commanded then snapping his fingers. Immediately all the guards rushed in and grabbed someone Riff Raff threw a few punches but had no affect on the muscular guards who just grabbed him and walked away, Randolph tried to protect his Wife, Children, and Tabatha as one officer grabbed Kansas and Morbias but he was to weak, so he just gave in and watched as he was pushed out of the house following his wife and children, Autumn became aggressive as did Victor, punching and screaming at the men as they tried to grab Ember and Minnie who held each other tight, Minnie kept screaming "Daddy Don't let them take me!!" Over and over again but the guards were too strong and Autumn and Victor were overcome, grabbed, and taken out of the house with there children screaming behind them. Autumn and Tuesday hung there head's in shame as the neighbors were watching and most of them whispered to each other as there sun sparkled now more then ever in the sun. Everyone was thrown in the cars with different family members, Tuesday and Randolph were thrown in a car with Riff Raff, Ember, Kansas and Morbias. Autumn, Victor, Titan, Minnie, and Tabatha were all thrown into another and they sped away.

"Where are they taking us?" A weepy Ember asked her Aunt who she sat right next to.

"I don't know Ember, But everything will be fine" Tuesday comforted then patting her head.

"Daddy I'm really scared" Morbias said then tears ran from his Honey colored eyes.

"Me too!" Kansas cried out then hugging her mother tightly, for she sat on the other side of her.

"Everything will be fine, I promise" Randolph said causing Tuesday to scowl at him for making a promise he couldn't possibly keep.

The rest of the car ride was filled with random gasps inbetween cries, and sorrow filled whimpers.

**Aww...What will become of them? Review!**


	7. Secrets Revealed

**Tragic Happening's indeed my friends. :(**

**Ritz owns everything, including my heart. (how sentimental lol) **

"What will become of us?" Autumn whispered to Victor whom sat next to her in the crowded vehicle.

"I'm not sure my dear, But you can be sure that whatever happens I wont let DeLordy take Ember" He Reassured then wrapping his arms around his concerned lover.

"Thank you..."She whispered then pulling Minnie's tiny body closer to her own.

"That's not necessary" he replied then kissing her softly.

The Car came to a halt shifting everyone forward.

"Why are we stopping?" Titan asked as he looked out the windows suspiciously.

"Were at the prison cells in the back of the castle" Riff Raff answered.

"They better hope nothings happened to my mom! For there own safety" Titan hissed as he punched his fist into his hand.

"Calm down rhombus" Riff Raff commanded before one of the guards opened the door and told them to get out in a not so nice fashion. Everyone got out of the car squinting from the glare of the sun. They realised the other car was parked behind them the door opened and out came the remainder of the family. "MOM!" Titan yelled then running over, Riff Raff tried to stop him but no one could stop a determined young man.

"Titan dont!" Tuesday commanded but he kept running, eventually getting to her, she held him close once he did.

"Mom Did they hurt you?" He asked.

"No, No of course not, You shouldn't have done that son, They could have killed you!" She gasped.

"Well they didnt so stop worrying" Titan comforted as the Guards kept there guns raised and motioned for them to walk into the double door's. The two groups met before walking into the door way, Ember rushed to grab her mother's hand. As they walked in the all huddled together.

"This way spectual!" One of the men ordered as another man opened the gate to a small cell in the middle of the long row of cells. Minnie and Kansas both whimpered at the sight of the almost deceased transexualians who moaned and sobbed in the over crowded cell's.

"I'm innocent!" One of them yelled as they all shuffled past his cage.

"I'm scared" Kansas whispered, Tuesday reached to pick her up but was whipped on the side with a long black stick.

"No touching!" The guard who walked behind them yelled.

"Goddess!" Randolph gasped at the sound of his wife's whimper. Tuesday cringed as satisfying pain jolted through her body.

"Holy hell" She whispered then smiled at Kansas who began to cry.

"Shuffle in!" The man shouted for they had gotten to the cell that was empty for all of them to fit in. So they did as they were told and all walked inside spreading randomly through out the small cell.

"Are you alright?" Autumn asked Tuesday after the guard had closed the cell door and walked away.

"Yeah, I'm fine" She said then shivering as she lifted her shirt and saw the deep gash which had begun to bleed.

"We must get us one of those sticks my dear" Randolph joked as he looked at her lash.

"Its a must" She added then gasping through gritted teeth.

"There's children in the room" Victor reminded then sitting on the bench at the back of the cage.

Tuesday and Randolph looked away from one another then giggling.

"I'm going to kick that guys ass" Titan told Ember as they sat next to one another leaning up against the wall.

"Titan watch your language" Ember commanded then pointing at him in a motherly fashion, He replied by rolling his eyes then they sat in silence, just watching there dismayed care takers pace the room. Over an hour later Finally someone broke the silence.

"Do you think they'd actually kill everyone?" Tuesday asked as she had been thinking, or trying to, of a plan.

"The Furter's are ruthless creatures so I'd say yes" Riff Raff answered then sitting on the bench next to Victor.

Autumn sighed at the thought of them killing her children just for Tuesday and herself being spectual.

"Okay heres what we need to do" Victor finally spoke after an hour of contemplating.

"Finally" Autumn gasped then moving forward and sitting cross legged on the floor in front of him.

"So you tell me why you kept your fucking spectualism a secret from me for the past ten years!!" He yelled, his smile turning into an angry sneer.

"Goddess!" Autumn yelled then standing in one motion.

"You don't have to be so pissy about it!" Tuesday added.

"Not so..?? Oh my fuck! Did you think our relationship was a joke?! Did you think I _wouldn't _mind at least knowing there was a risk that you could just keel over?!" He shouted making all the children scurry to the other side of the room.

"That's not the reason!" She yelled in return.

"Oh really Autumn, Then whats the damn reason?!"

"I thought you wouldn't love me if you knew! Which I suppose was a damn good decision seeing your reaction now!"

"I wouldn't have stopped loving you! I knew you were spectual! I knew! I wanted you to tell me!! and YOU NEVER DID!"

"What!? You knew!? BUT HOW!?"

"Oh please spare me your confusion Autumn!! I'm a fucking Spy for the government! I KNOW THESE THINGS!!"

"But how did you find my files?! I'm not even from here!?" Autumn admitted.

"I didnt! I searched Riff Raff's and found out that Magenta was his sister and BOTH of them were your parents so it was pretty fucking evident!!"

"Well...Well...FUCK!" Then she threw her arms up in the air and walked over to the cage door then sighing.

"Wait! your not from here?! Then where are both of you from?!" Randolph asked finally catching on to the situation at hand.

"We're from here..Of course we are, where else would we be from?" Tuesday said trying to cover another secret from being exposed.

"No your not" Riff Raff added.

"Dad?! What the hell?" Autumn hissed.

"No more secrets girl's, Its time for the truth and nothing less..." he replied then looking up at them and leaning against the cold cement wall.

"But.." Tuesday began.

"He's right" Autumn finished.

"How many more are there?" Victor remarked as he slipped to the floor in utter frustration.

"Many.." Riff Raff replied.

"We should probably put the children to sleep, All this could cause mental trauma in there later years" Randolph explained as the children caught his eye, All of them just sat in complete dismay as to what was going on around them.

"Go to sleep Darling's" Tuesday ordered gently, flashing a soothing smile.

"Gladly" Ember whispered then laying Minnie next to herself.

"Night" Titan said as his siblings layed down behind him, Kansas huddled right next to him to try and keep her frail body warm.

All the hidden tales of Riff Raff's past and present were to come out soon, It would be tough not only for him but for his children as well. How would they react to the knowledge of his homicide act?...Or to the knowledge that his Sister and himself had really intended to abandon them and never come back, but had only returned for there own selfish reason which was to no longer be black mailed by DeLordy. Would they ever know the whole truth and nothing but the truth? We shall soon see...

**Im not sure why, but I'm in a Narrating mood, so There will be tons more 'Narrating' going on okey dokey? GOOD! REVIEW!!**


	8. Jerk!

**Enjoy Chapter 8 ya'll, Yes I said Ya'll!! sheesh...lol**

**Ritz has complete ownership.**

"...I had no choice but to give her the final dose of the, what we had thought, Antidote Which eventually lead to her death" Riff Raff finished, Finally speaking the reason for Magenta's death.

"I had no Idea she had gotten _that_ sick" Tuesday gasped wiping yet another tear away from her eyes.

"I don't think anyone knew..." Riff Raff said, sighing in relief that They had gave in to his story, No questions asked "Only me I suppose"

"Poor mother, Goddess!! If only I had known!! I would have come back and helped to take care of her!" Autumn shouted, now crying more hysterical then before.

"She wouldnt have wanted you to see her the way she was Autumn, I mean it was horrible! She was always coughing, her eyes were like dark shadows of sorrow and pity, and her skin had become much paler then what it had been..." Riff Raff comforted patting his daughters back.

"Stop!" Tuesday commanded "I don't want to hear anymore of it" she added clutching her stomach.

"I'm sorry, I thought you deserved to know the truth" Lied Riff Raff.

Before anyone could reply there was a loud bang on the cell door, "KEEP QUIET!!" The guard yelled then glaring at them as they huddled together in the corner.

"Sorry, Just chatting" Randolph chuckled.

"Yeah well no one cares about your damned chit chat now shut the hell up!" The guard shouted back in reply.

"Yes Officer, Thank you" Victor said then smiling as the guard whom began to walk away.

"Well, how about we change the subject, Hmm?" Randolph suggested, trying to move away from the topic at hand.

"That sounds like a good idea" Tuesday sniffled.

"How about you guys tell me where your from, Since its apparently A HUGE secret!" Victor quietly shouted.

"Ugh, Don't be a jerk Victor" Autumn hissed.

"I would like to know as well" Randolph sneered.

"Well I guess I'll tell our fascinating story" Tuesday suggested, Then everyone listened closely to the tale of the Long lost siblings, and how they had been abandoned and recovered yet again by there wondrous parents who flew down to earth to retrieve their, then, teenage daughters. After an hour of uninterrupted explaining Tuesday had finally finished telling everything that the two men did not know.

"Wow...Your earthlings?" a buffled Victor asked.

"Technically yes, but we have the blood of a Transylvanian!" Autumn proudly said with a wide grin plastered on her face.

"Two, Incestuous Transylvanians to be exact.." Tuesday added.

"I cant believe Ive actually married a spectual who was raised on earth...And we've reproduced! ugh the thought is so horrid.." Randolph spoke, his words covered in disgust.

"So the fact that im Spectual, and was raised on Earth just blows ALL our love out of the picture, Does it?!" Tuesday yelled extremely hurt by her husbands words.

"And don't pretend like your a big shot!! Your family is known for its...'Mistakes' shall we call them?" Autumn glared.

Randolph gasped then shouting "You told her!! That was a family secret!"

"So is this!" Autumn replied, waving her arms around rapidly.

"Of course I told her! Family secret!? Oh pish posh Randolph, if only your mother would have kept the area between her thighs a secret then none of that would have happened!" Tuesday barked in reply.

"If only Riff Raff could have refrained from fucking his sister then _YOU _wouldn't have happened!" Randolph shouted from behind gritted teeth pointing angrily at Tuesday, which caused Riff Raff to jump towards him then wrapping his hands around Randolph's neck.

Tuesday and Autumn gasped at the reply and their father's actions.

"Riff Raff no!" Victor shouted then grabbing hold of Riff Raff and bringing him to his feet.

Randolph gasped for air as he clutched his neck in agony.

"Let go of me!" Riff Raff commanded, Victor let go of his shoulders.

"Is there a problem in here!!" Another Guard yelled as he appeared through the steel bars.

"No, No everything fine..." Tuesday said staring down at her worthless husband.

"If we have to warn you again then I'm separating all of you!!" He shouted forcefully "Got it!?"

"Got it!" Autumn yelled back then giving the guard a thumbs up, then he walked away not paying any mind to the choking Randolph who coughed and gasped, helplessly on the floor.

"Oh get up, you bloody Curr!" Tuesday hissed then slightly kicking Randolph on the side.

He groaned slightly trying not to wake the children who were peacefully sleeping in the opposite corner.

"So where has this gotten us?!" Victor said wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Pretty much to where we hate each other" Autumn said with a smile on her face, obviously making Victors blood boil.

"Yeah, Pretty much" Tuesday agreed.

"Fine, But listen..." Victor began as he helped Randolph off the floor, But before he could continue the big steel doors slid open and there stood four big, buff guards holding Leather whips. Tuesday's eyebrow raised as she admired them.

"Wake the Children" Riff Raff ordered, Autumn and Tuesday rushed to do as they were told. Autumn grabbing a slumbering Minnie and waking Ember. Tuesday doing the same only holding Kansas as she whined, Titan and Morbias standing up next to Ember all of them in a groggy state.

"Its time!" The Guard holding the gate yelled. The other Guards rushed in and grabbed them all taking them out into the long hall.

"Where are we going" Victor asked as Ember grabbed his hand, He held it tight.

"To the Main execution room, There is where all of you will be electrocuted" The younger Guard answered with a smile as all the children whimpered.

The Guards stopped as the other one punched in a symbol code and pushed open the door to the outside.

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!! ily.**


	9. RUN!

**Ritz has complete ownership.**

**REVIEW.**

The breeze was blowing and the sky was a Light Blue, which meant the Suns time on Transexual was almost complete. The Cool morning breeze fluttered on the skin of the children whom shivered as it did so.

"_What can we do_.." Victor thought as he watched Minnie sob into her mothers shoulder in front of him.

After only a few seconds of thinking he grabbed Autumns arm and jolted away taking off in a full sprint dragging Autumn and Ember along with him, Autumn just went along with it as she clutched to Minnie who was bouncing around vigorously in her mothers arms.

"HEY!" The Guards yelled at seperate times. Tuesday just stopped then ran after them as did the rest of them, Soon the whole Family was in a fast pace run including Riff Raff and Randolph.

"THERE!!" Riff Raff shouted as he saw a tiny ship only a short distance from them. Everyone ran in the direction he pointed out, Soon everyone was in front of the ship. Victor flung open the door and placed all the children, Including Tabatha, in the ship first then helping everyone else in quickly before hoping in himself.

"Are they even after us?!" Tuesday asked trying to catch her breath.

"I don't know.." Randolph replied then looking out the window "Oh my goddess! YES! Here they come!! HURRY!!" He shouted.

"Calm down Nancy boy!" shouted Riff Raff as he pulled the switch and the ship started

"Where are we going?!" Titan shouted finally coming around to what was happening.

"Earth" Riff Raff replied then the ship moved forward causing everyone to fall to the floor.

"Im scared!" Kansas yelled as she clutched to her father whom had fallen to the floor next to her.

Riff Raff made the ship go as fast as it could, the ship zoomed out of the Galaxy of Transexual in a matter of minutes.

"Why did you do that!?" Autumn yelled then smacking Victor on the shoulder Causing Tabatha who had fallen next to him to shift over to the other side.

"what?! Why are you mad!?" He replied baffled by his wife's action.

"We could have been killed!" She answered.

"Oh! So being Killed there or Risking getting killed BUT also possibly getting away?! There's an obvious answer!" He yelled back.

"Oh shut up! The both of you!" Tuesday ordered then changing positions.

"Well then.."Autumn said as she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"We should be on earth in less then six hours" Riff Raff acknowledged.

"Good" Randolph yawned.

"How about We all get some rest?" Victor suggested as he sat back down next to his wife.

"Sounds like the obvious thing to do" Tuesday began.

"With Six hours to kill" Autumn added then yawning.

With that said everyone huddled around one another, All the children in the middle with there arms wrapped around there parents.

"Goodnight everyone" Autumn whispered.

"Night Night" Tuesday replied, for they were the only two still awake other then Riff Raff who had his eyes focused on the directions they were heading.

"What do you think will happen once we land?" Whispered Autumn as she turned her head to look at Tuesday.

"Im not sure...maybe we can just start fresh" Tuesday replied after a few second of thinking.

"Do you think Victor and Randolph will stay?"

"Yes" Victor and Randolph both whispered which startled them.

"We thought you were asleep" Autumn chuckled as she patted his head which was on her lap.

"I was until you two started chit chatting" Victor joked.

"We _were _whispering" Tuesday said then placing her head on Randolph's Shoulder. He returned with a gentle kiss to her lips, She smiled as now she was sure he wouldn't leave her and she wouldn't leave him. Before long Tuesday had drifted into sleep as did everyone else.

Riff Raff turned his head to glance at his Two daughter's who were the only ones he felt he truly loved in this whole universe "Soon, my precious children, we shall be on Earth and everything will be the way it used to be...Soon" he Whispered then turned back around to continue getting them all to the dreadful planet Earth safely.

**Sorry this was so short but it was important :) so...REVIEW please **


	10. Froze?

**Phew! Chapter 10!! I hope you Enjoy and REVIEW!!**

**Richard O'Brien Owns all of this!! and half of me ;)**

Tuesday's eyes slowly flickered open as she stretched and sat up, She smiled as she saw her sister quietly sleeping across from her. Autumns opened her eyes and she smiled at Tuesday.

"Good Morning Darling" Said Tuesday with a smile on her face.

"I haven't heard that in awhile" Autumn said then grinning.

"Oh my god! Your young!" Tuesday yelled as she finally actually looked at Autumns your pristine face.

"What?!" Autumn shouted as she stared at her sister who looked as thought she was a teenager again.

They both jolted up and ran to the shiny metal on the door, both of them glaring at them selves.

"I haven't looked this good since..three kids ago" Tuesday chuckled.

"KIDS!?" Autumn yelled then turning around to realise they were the only ones on the ship.

"I totally forgot!! WHERE ARE THEY!!" Tuesday shouted as they both began to panic.

"Oh my..." Tuesday whispered as she looked out of the window.

"What?" Autumn asked as she stood next to her.

"The Election...its still going on...THE SAME ONE FROM WHEN WE LEFT!!" She answered then shaking Autumn.

"Wow Earth really is slow" Autumn remarked.

"NO! Don't you get it!? Time FROZE WHEN WE LEFT!!" Tuesday yelled then kicked the door open and jumped out.

"What?! how could that happen?! Its impossible!! This isnt a Science fiction movie!!" Autumn replied as she jumped out and rushed to catch up with Tuesday.

"WAIT! Wheres dad?!" Tuesday asked.

"I don't know...where are we?!"

"Where in Denton Autumn, The most boring town in America.." Tuesday replied as they stopped when they reached the sidewalk at the beginning of Main street.

"So whats going on im so confused!" Autumn said as she knelt down on the curb.

"Okay...let me try to figure this out.."Tuesday sighed sitting down next to her.

"Good because my mind is to muffled to even think!" cried Autumn as she placed her head on her knees.

"Its okay, we'll get through this and we'll get our kids back and everything will be fine"

"I hope so.." She mumbled in reply.

"HEY!! Don't move!!" a deep voice shouted from behind them, they both jumped up and turned around to find a police officer standing there with his hand on his handcuffs.

"We weren't doing anything wrong" Tuesday assured as she grabbed Autumns hand.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be in school?" He asked annoyance in his tone.

"Umm..." Tuesday Began.

"Run!" Autumn finished then sprinting away.

Tuesday followed her and the Cop just let them Rush away.

"Damn kids.." he mumbled then walking away.

"Where are we going?" Tuesday asked as she and Autumn kept running.

"Are your parents home?" Autumn asked then slowly stopping after she realised the cop wasn't chasing them.

"I don't know, probably not..and there NOT my parents!!" Tuesday yelled then wiping a tear from her eyes.

"Well lets go there so we can just think...or try and find a way home" Autumn said then beginning to walk away.

"okay" Tuesday agreed then following.

--

--

--

"Is anyone home?!" Tuesday yelled as she slammed the door shut behind Autumn.

There was no reply. "Maybe there still at work or something?" Autumn said then grabbing hold of the banister and walking up stairs to Tuesdays room.

"Probably" Tuesday said then followed her.

"Well...What do we do?" Autumn asked as she flopped onto Tuesdays bed, all her colorful pillows still in dismay from when Magenta, Tuesday, and Autumn had sat ten years earlier...To them anyway.

"I think we should just go along with it...and once we find dad then we can go back home and hope everything is still the same back on Transexual." Tuesday insisted.

"I guess..but what if we don't find him?"

"We'll find him..or he'll find us" She said with a smile on her face.

"Sounds good to me then, We should go to my house" Autumn chuckled.

"why?"

"Cos' I'm hungry! that why" She answered.

"ooh my too, lets go"

So the two girl walked a few houses down to Autumns new house, with the moving van still parked in front.

"Wow..this is all so surreal" Autumn remarked then opening the door and waltzing inside.

"Where have you been?!" Autumns Earth mother yelled as soon as she was visible in the doorway.

"Transexual" Autumn mumbled, causing Tuesday to chuckle.

"I demand to know this instant" She continued.

"We went for a...Smoothie" Tuesday said.

"Is this true?" Greta, Autumns mother, Asked.

"Yes, yes of course" Autumn agreed then smiling at her earth mother.

"Well your school called...Your GROUNDED YOUNG LADY!!"

"WHAT!? FOR WHAT!?"

"For beating up your principals daughter! That NO way to behave on your first day at a new school!"

"But that Bitch was Harassing her!" Tuesday added, trying to stick up for her sister.

Greta gasped at the foul language her daughters new friend had used.

"I think your friend should leave" She said.

"She's not my friend!" Autumn yelled.

"Then what is she?"

"She my..." Autumn started.

"Best friend..and its okay ill go" Tuesday finished.

"But.."

"Its okay Autumn, you can just call me later okay" Tuesday said then winking.

"Okay..." Autumn said then biting her lip.

"okay..Bye Bye" Tuesday whispered as she walked out of the door and closed it behind her.

"Well, Go to your room!!" Greta yelled then pointing up the stairs.

Autumn huffed and stomped up stairs, already hating her earth mother.

**ooohhhWhats happened? How will they get home? will they ever find Riff Raff? will anything ever be normal again? Stay tuned my friends... for chapter 11 DUN DUN DUN!! REVIEW! I'm so sorry but Chapter 11 may not be up for a while, my life has turned up side down and I haven't as much time to write as I used to :( But I'll get it up soon okay, I'll try! REVIEW!!**


	11. Gasp!

**Sorry it took so long! busy busy busy, Review! it motivates me to make time. **

**Richard O'wns. (Clever lol)**

Tuesday pulled the brightly colored pillow close to her mouth and screamed into it as loud as she could, Then putting it back down onto her bed she sighed.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered to herself, No one was there to answer her very important question.

She sat down on her bed and began to sob, How could this have happen to her? Her life was perfect. Her husband, her children, her affairs. It was all gone in a blink of an eye. before she could loud-en her whimpers the front door open and slammed shut.

"TUESDAY!" a women slurred from down stairs.

"Mom?" Tuesday tried to remember as she walked toward the stairs.

"TUESDAY! I know your home you little...little slut!" it called again.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Tuesday yelled as the drunken women whom she remembered to be her mother came into sight, glaring at her.

"Wrong with me? wrong with YOU!" her mother, earth mother, yelled.

"What did I do?!"

"You got sent home from school and your suspended, that's what" She answered flopping herself onto the cashew colored couch.

"And?" Tuesday sarcastically asked then crossing her arms and walking over to the couch.

"And!? AND?! I don't know just leave me the hell alone..." She answered then shooing her away, just as she did there was a big bang coming from up stairs.

"Whats that?! One of your freaky friends? Ha..your such a slut!" She called, drifting into sleep as Tuesday began to walk upstairs.

"Its HUSSY, WOMAN! HUSSY!!" Tuesday screamed then stomping away, upstairs, "shes already going to drive me to the gates of lunacy" she mumbled then opening her door to find Autumn laying on the floor in front of the window.

"Yo" Autumn spoke.

"What are you doing?" Tuesday chuckled.

"I cant stand that god awful woman..." Autumn sighed then standing up and dusting herself off.

"Ugh me neither...she's rude, mean, and a drunk!" Tuesday yelled then forcing her fingers through her unruly hair.

"Hmm that reminds me of someone I used to know.." Autumn said, sarcasm flooding her tone.

"Oh shut up..."

"Well, did you think of a plan?"

"Sorta.."

"Ooh what is it?" Autumn asked eagerly awaiting her clever sisters plan.

"We really need to find dad, So we should go out and find him..Now"

"Now? Lets go!"

"Wait...Where are we going to look?"

"_You_ have to figure that out, it seems as though my confusion plagued mind has returned" Autumn said smacking the side of her head.

"Tell me about it, I almost had my hair as perfect as mothers was and now..LOOK" Tuesday sneered then shaking her hair with her fingers.

"Well lets go, yeah?"

"We could wait till morning, I think Bill came home already, So we'll have dinner soon"

"Bill?"

"My stupid earth dad"

"Oh..right I forgot my dads name ha!" Autumn said laughing after then sitting on the bed next to Tuesday.

"Its alright they're not important anymore." Tuesday assured "Lets go see if He's cooked it already."

Without another word Autumn followed Tuesday out of the room and down the stairs to find Bill.

"Bill?" Tuesday called, causing Autumn to nudge her, "Oh..Dad?!"

"What is it Tuesday?!" He called in response.

"Are you cooking dinner? I'm hungry" She answered.

"No, Here have this and go and get you something" He said after turning the corner and handing her a fifty dollar bill.

"Ah thank you" She said then grabbing it.

"Who's she?" He asked pointing his frail finger at Autumn.

"Oh this is Autumn, My new friend" She answered smiling widely.

"Oh...Hi..Bye" he said quickly then turning back into the kitchen.

"He's weird..." Autumn said in a baffled tone.

"Yeah, Or so I remember..." Tuesday replied then linking her elbow to hers, whimpering, then they both waltzed out of the door to buy dinner.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"When will the food come! I'm starving to my slow, deserved death" Tuesday said then letting her head fall into her crossed arms on the table.

"Goddess your so vulgar..." Autumn said enthralled by her sisters 'EMOness'.

"I know" She mumbled in return.

"Here ya go!" A high pitched voice yelled then two plates slid onto the table.

"Columbia?!" Autumn said blinking her eyes "Do my eyes deceive me?"

"Erm..Do I know you?" Columbia asked ready to run away quickly from this strange teenage girl.

"Ye.."Autumn began

"No!" Tuesday finished "We just read your name tag..that's all" she added smiling then kicking Autumn's shin under the table.

"Ow...Yeah I read your name tag"

"Okay, Whatever..Enjoy!" She spoke then walking back to the waitress counter and flirting with some odd, chunky man in a leather jacket.

"Oh my goddess...how is she here?" Autumn whispered.

"I don't know! Shouldn't she be on Transexual married to Frank?!" Tuesday whispered back.

"YES! Gah! I don't know whats going on anymore.." Autumn said then grabbing a french fry off her plate and taking a bite vigorously.

"Me neither lets just eat" Tuesday insisted then pulling the plate towards her and jabbing the fork into the cold, tasteless potato.

"yeah lets..."

The two girls slowly picked at their meal neither of them really hungry anymore, for confusion and sorrow had taken over. After they were done both of the girls sat in the booth in an almost empty diner. Autumn gazed out of the window, looking but not really seeing.

"What are you staring at dear?" Tuesday asked in a concerned tone.

"Nothing really.." She answered then turning to look out the other window straight across from them.

"Oh well if you..." Tuesday said but was interrupted by Autumns gasp.

"Oh my fucking goddess!! Its dad!!" She shouted then jumping out of the booth dragging Tuesday beside her.

"Are you serious!?" Tuesday yelled as she ran with her.

"Yes look!" Autumn yelled pointing to the small space in between the two buildings.

"Oh my goddess! There he is!" Tuesday yelled then walking, fire in every step, towards him.

Once he saw them his eyes widened and he asked "May I help you?"

"Dad!" They both replied then wrapping there arms around him.

"My god! You remember!!" Riff Raff shouted hugging them back, relieved to find out his children still remembered.

"Why wouldnt we?" A sobbing Autumn asked as she cried into her fathers chest.

"Because...Sometimes when this happens people don't remember" he answered.

"WAIT! You knew this would happen?!" Tuesday yelled then letting go of her father and taking a step back.

"Of course he didn't!" Autumn shouted then wiping her eyes of her tears.

"Well..." Riff Raff mumbled.

"What?!" Autumn and Tuesday gasped.

"How could you?!" Tuesday yelled.

"But it wasn't purposely! I forgot that if you return to Earth when the sun is visiting Transexual, Bad things happen."

"Oh so you just mysteriously forgot but yet remembered that some people forget and completely abandoned us!!" She yelled back.

"Now now Tuesday no need to get flustered.." Autumn softly spoke.

"Ach I dont need this I'm trying to find someone!" Riff Raff shouted then walking away quickly, followed by Tuesday and Autumn.

"_Someone_? Like?!" Tuesday asked.

"Mom?! Are you trying to find her?!" Autumn added.

"How did you know?!" He yelled as he turned around astonished that she would guess such things.

"I'm good like that" Said Autumn.

"What makes you think she's here? She could be on Transexual..We could all be cloned on Transexual RIGHT now...Then what would you do?!" Tuesday yelled, frustrated with his psychosis.

"I don't know that she's here I just want to find out if she's not! And if she is then...She could go back with us to Transexual"

"You can get us back there? then would it be the same and all our children and our Husbands would be back?"

"Yes, But first we need to find Magenta..." He answered, muffling his 'yes' with his hand.

"But we need to go _now_!" Autumn yelled.

"Your being way, Way unfair!!" Tuesday Shouted then stomping.

"No, were not going till we find Your mother!!" He yelled so loud everyone who was still out and about stopped and stared.

"What the hell are you staring at!?" Autumn screamed to the people who glared back at them, who then continued walking.

"She's not here dad...she's dead." Tuesday quietly spoke.

"Shut up! No she's not! Not here.." He said in a way Tuesday thought he was trying to convince himself more then her.

"Oh my god..." Autumn gasped then pointed to the many televisions in the shop window.

Riff Raff and Tuesday gasped as they saw a beautiful woman with puffy, red hair casually chatting away with Betty Hapschatt on the Nightly edition of the Denton Dossier.

"Its her.." Tuesday said enthralled by her Mothers lively charm as she chuckled and whimpered in pleasure.

"Where is she?!" Riff Raff asked as he banged his fists on the glass.

"Its at DTV" Tuesday acknowledged.

"We must go there now!" Autumn shouted.

Without hesitation Tuesday sprinted off followed by Riff Raff and Autumn, Soon to be outside of the doors of DTV.

**I only stopped because I thought this chapter was getting way to long, ha, and chapter 12 shall be posted (and written) soon :) REVIEW!!**


	12. How could she?

**Well its not going in a way your thinking ;) or maybe it is, haha ENJOY!!**

**Richard O'Brien owns everything!!! **

Riff Raff pulled the doors open not taking int o consideration that it would disrupt the taping of the current show.

"MAGENTA!" He yelled then rushing towards the stage, the crowd screamed at the sight of a mad man rushing towards the town's most gorgeous Super Model.

"Sir, You cant come that close" One of the guards said holding Riff Raff back with a simple hand gesture "If you'd like after the shows over you can get an autograph over by the left corridor" he finished with a smile.

Riff Raff stayed completely content as he watched Magenta smile and wave at him with, basically, no passion left in her eyes.

"Alright, we'll wait" Tuesday said as she pushed Riff Raff to the other side, still in his stunned state.

"Thank you" Autumn whispered as the show continued and they walked over to the left corridor.

Once there they all stood in dismay as they watched a woman they hadn't seen, nor heard in over eight years, having a meaningless conversation as though nothing was wrong.

Autumn broke the silence "Do you think _she_ remembers?" she innocently asked.

"I dont think she does..." Riff Raff answered, never taking his eyes of Magenta.

"Or maybe she does, but she just doesn't care" Tuesday shrugged.

"No!" Riff Raff loudly whispered.

"Sorry..damn" Tuesday said giving him a baffled look.

"Thank you for your time Magenta" Betty said as she began walking over to the left corridor.

"Oh no biggy Betty, Thank you for _your _time" Magenta chuckled.

Then both woman waved good bye, and Magenta began to walk down the steps towards Riff Raff, Tuesday, and Autumn, Once off the steps she began a fast paced strut to her dressing room but one of the Guards stopped her and whispered something in her ear which , in response, made Magenta roll her eyes, The man pointed to them and Magenta smiled, then strutted to where they were standing.

"Hello, I hear you want an..autograph?" She politely spoke.

"Magenta...." Riff Raff whispered.

"Umm...Do you recognize us?" Tuesday asked then smiling at her.

"Recognize? Um no, ha, If you don't want anything then I have other things that are in need of attention" Magenta rudely replied.

"Its us..Tuesday and Autumn....your children" Autumn whispered leaning closer to her, trying to refrain from throwing her arms around her mother, who didn't much look like her, in the blue dress which sparkled in the bright studio lights.

"Children?! HA! I have no children" She scoffed "Harry, these people obviously suffer from lunacy! Take them out of my sight!!" Magenta ordered then walking away; almost immediately the Guards took all three of the Vitus' in hand and threw them out of the big metal door.

After a few seconds of silence, Autumn cried out "What a bitch!" then scrambling to her feet and rushing down the alley.

"Autumn wait!" Tuesday yelled then standing and running after her leaving Riff Raff to sit up and bang his fist on the cold hard asphalt, alone.

"How could she have done this to me? How could she _not_remember me?!" he spat, The standing up then slowly stumbling out to the road in front of the studio.

"Autumn would you slow down! damn...." Tuesday yelled then slouching over to catch her breath in the middle of the field.

"NO!!!" Autumn screamed then making her hands into a fist and stomping her feet, creating a wonderful poof of dirt.

"What the hell?" Tuesday chuckled "Are you having a tantrum?"

"Shut up!!" She replied then sitting on the floor.

"Sorry..." Tuesday whispered then sitting next to her.

"How could she not remember us Tuesday? How?!" Autumn said then began to weep.

"Oh don't cry darling, She probably doesn't remember us because she's....delusional?" She suggested then wiping the tears away from her sisters face.

"or we're delusional"

"That could be it" Tuesday replied then thinking for a second.

"Its been a pretty shit week"

"Indeed it has been, But we'll find some way to make it all better, I promise" Tuesday softly replied then placing her arm around her.

"You do always keep your promises" Said Autumn then looking up at Tuesday and smiling.

"So shall we go find dad?" Tuesday asked.

"Yeah, we better" Then both the girls stood up, dusted themselves off, and began to walk back towards town.


	13. MY BABIES!

**Chapter 13, sorry its taken soooooooooo long for it to be up, i just haven't had the time, I'm so sorry. Enjoy!!**

**Richard O'Brien has ownership!**

"Will there be anything else?" The eager waitress asked in a high pitched voice.

"No, that'll be all.." Magenta replied, looking at her name tag and reading "..Columbia" then handing over her menu and turning towards the window.

"It'll be right out" Columbia said then turning on her heels and skipping away.

As Magenta gazed out the window she thought the name Columbia sounded oddly familiar "_where have I heard that?"_ she thought. The more she thought about it, the more confused and frightened she became.

"Are you alright Magenta?" one of her four body guards said as he watched her mouth drop and eyes widen.

"You look like you've seen a ghost" Harry said then putting his hand on her shoulder.

"R..R..Riff Raff" she whispered, memories flooding her thoughts as everything began to come back to her.

"What was that?" Harry asked the other guards.

"Riff Raff?" Bobby replied.

"Trashy People?" Harry replied.

"Yeah trashy people can be scary Magenta" Keith joked.

"Magenta, What is wrong?" Harry asked, now frightened as tears began to leave her non-blinking eyes.

"T...those...p.p...people...earlier..at the studio, who were they?" She whispered as she trembled, still gazing out of the diner window.

"Umm...Just some fans I think" Joe replied.

"No, they said they knew her" Harry said then silencing the ignorant guard with his hand "Why Magenta?"

"Find them..." she said then turning her head towards them quickly, making them all flinch "NOW!"

"You heard the woman!" Then all the men rushed out of the booth followed by Magenta and Harry.

"Hey! You cant just leave!" Columbia ordered then tapping her foot in front of them.

"Columbia" Magenta whispered, then grabbing a fifty dollar bill out of her hand bag and handing it to her "Here, have a nice day" then walking away.

"wow! Thanks Magenta" Columbia replied then skipping back behind the counter. The guards ran outside and opened the limo doors and let Magenta sit inside.

"Quickly I don't have much time!!" Magenta commanded, which made the Guards quickly get in and speed away.

"Where do you think he would be?" Tuesday asked as they roamed the streets of Denton at Midnight.

"Well the only place open is the pub" Autumn replied.

"The Pub!" They said in sync and ran to the pub; which, luckily, was only a block away.

As they came to a four way stop they ran across the street and just at that moment the limo came stopped in a blink of an eye, second away from hitting Tuesday and Autumn.

"I'M WALKING HERE!!!" Autumn yelled then banging the hood of the black shiny limo.

Joe immediately got out of driver side, "I am so sorry ladies, I didn't see you..and I was in a hurry..and"

"Joe! Get in the damn car!" Harry yelled from the back.

"Whats going on?" Magenta asked as she opened the back door to the limo.

"Mom" Autumn said, then being elbowed by Tuesday.

"Autumn! Tuesday!! MY BABIES!!" Magenta yelled then running to them and pulling them both in her arms.

"Mom?!" They both said then hugging her back tightly.

"You remember" Autumn whispered as she burried her head into her mothers shoulder.

"Of course I remember, how could I not?" She replied, her voice crackled as she began to cry.

"You didn't remember earlier" Tuesday said, also sobbing.

"That wasn't me my darlings, I'm so sorry" Magenta replied then releasing the grip and taking a step back and looking at the two of them "Your young again" she whispered.

"Your alive again" They replied.

"Isn't that just the shit?" Magenta said then hugging both of them, again "Where's your father?"

"We we're just about to go and look for him" Tuesday spoke as she wiped her eyes, smudging her eyeliner.

"We think he's at the pub" Autumn added.

"Well then lets go to the pub!" Magenta yelled then pulling the girls into the limo.

Soon the reunited Vitus' were in front of the local pub, the only one still open.

"I'll go in and look for him" Magenta said as she got out, followed by Tuesday and Autumn "Alone" she added.

"Right" Tuesday laughed.

Magenta then continued to walk up to the noisy building and opened the big wooden door. Once inside she looked around swiftly, Towards the stools, the tables, then the booths. Then there sitting in the booth on the far side of the bar, was just the man she was looking for, with an almost empty bottle of Tequila at his side. She walked over quickly, her eyes never leaving him the whole way. Once she got there he didn't raise his head to look up he just sat in the corner of the booth with his eyes shimmering and puffy. She looked at him sitting there so sad and she covered her mouth as she whimpered. The simple sight of him still gave her goosebumps. She slowly slid into the booth, He raised his head and was stunned by what he saw.

"Magenta" he whispered, as if she were a ghost, She hushed him by putting her finger over his mouth, then replacing her finger with her lips.

They both sat stunned, in tears, in a kiss. Riff Raff placed his hand on her neck and brought her in closer, her hand shifted from his knee to his shoulder.

"Wow, Make out session to the max" Tuesday said, ruining the moment.

Riff Raff and Magenta laughed as she kissed him one more time, then turned to the girls.

"I thought I told you to wait in the car?" Magenta asked, clearly annoyed.

"We could wait anymore, your body guards ditched us" Tuesday said then motioning for Autumn to scoot in to the booth, who then scooted in.

"Ugh, those bastards" Magenta said then grabbing the bottle of tequila and taking a drink.

"Oooh my turn" Tuesday said, reaching for the bottle, Autumn then slapped her hand down.

"Bad Tuesday" She said causing Tuesday to frown and lean back.

"I knew you would remember" Riff Raff spoke.

"I knew death could never separate us" Magenta said then leaning into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

Tuesday and Autumn mouthed an 'awe' and sat in silence.

After a few moments, Tuesday's cell phone began to vibrate in her pocket, she reached for it quickly and read the caller ID, "Shit! Its Dee"

"Who the hell is Dee?" Magenta chuckled.

"My earth mother.." Tuesday answered, still contemplating if she should answer it or not.

"Well answer it!" Autumn said.

Tuesday answered the call and calmly said "Hello"

"Where are you!?" The voice on the other end screamed.

"At...Autumns house"

"Whats all that noise?! Are you at a party!?"

"NO! I told you I'm at Autumns!"

"Who is Autumn?! Come home now!!"

"Ugh, FINE!! I'll be home soon"

"Not soon! NOW!!"

"Fine, BYE!" Tuesday yelled then hanging up the phone, "I don't want to go home" she frowned.

"Don't worry, We'll still be here tomorrow." Magenta comforted, rubbing Tuesday's arm.

"Autumn, you should go home as well" Riff Raff ordered.

"Its not my _home_" Autumn said, glaring at her father.

"He's drunk, he cant be held accountable for what he says" Magenta said, then standing and pulling him to his feet.

The whole family walked out of the pub and onto the sidewalk. The cool, spring air brushed the faces of them.

"Here, take this and catch a cab home" Said Magenta, then handing the girls money.

"And where do we find you at tomorrow?" Autumn asked.

"I live at 314 Montreal square, Your Father and I will be there, come as soon as you get off of school" Magenta demanded.

"Okay, We'll see you tomorrow" They said as they hugged there parents, not wanting to leave the comfort and reassuring feeling they got when they were around them.

The Girls and their parents went different ways, Both catching separate cabs and going to their temporary homes.

**Ahhh you knew she'd remember didn't you? I bet you did!! REVIEW!!!!**


	14. Dodge ball!

**And on to the next day darlings. Review!!**

**Ritz owns.**

"WAKE UP!!" were the words Tuesday was awakened by.

"Why do you _have_ to yell?!" She yelled in response.

"Because you are in punishment young lady"

"_Young_ lady?" Tuesday chuckled as she sat up on the edge of her bed.

"As soon as you get off from school, come straight home! Do you hear me?" Her earth mother, Dee, told her.

"Fine" Tuesday agreed then rushing off her bed and slamming the door in Dee's face.

"I mean it Tuesday Duncan!" Her mean mother called before turning and walking down stairs.

"That's not my name." Tuesday mumbled quietly as the reality of her current situation began to set in, again. So she turned and walked to her closet and picked out random items of clothing and layered them on.

"This will have to do" She said to herself as she looked in the mirror and fixed her wild woman hair. After she thought she looked decent she grabbed her plaid messenger bag and filled it with clothes and her toothbrush.

"I am _not_ staying here another night, especially when I could be staying with my parents, my _real_parents" But she was interrupted by a soft voice saying.

"You dont like to be alone do you?" Tuesday's head shot up towards the window, only to find Autumn hanging half way in.

"What are you doing?"

"Coming to walk with you to school"

"You could have came in through the front you know" Tuesday chuckled as she helped her in.

"I know, but its funner to be secretive and sneak in through the back" Autumn replied with a wink.

"Well now we gotta go back down stairs and go to school, just lovely eh?" Tuesday remarked then throwing the bag over her shoulder and opening the her bedroom door.

"Whats in the bag?" Autumn asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Clothes" Tuesday simply replied.

"Clothes?"

"Yeah, I'm staying with mom and dad tonight"

"Tuesday, You cant do that"

"Why not?" Tuesday said, now annoyed with her.

"Because you'll ruin our cover"

"Cover? What cover, we have NO cover!"

"Don't yell at me!" Autumn replied then huffing

"I'LL YELL AT YOU IF I WANT!" Tuesday screamed then placing her fists on her hips.

"NO YOU WONT!"

"What the hell is going on?" Harold called from the doorway.

"Nothing sorry did we wake you?" Tuesday said as calmly as possible.

"No, just shut the hell up and get to school" He said back, also calm.

"Jerk" Autumn mumbled under her breath. And the girls walked out of the door and down the stairs, out the front, and down the street.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you like that" Tuesday apologized, breaking the silence.

"Its okay, I'm sorry too" Autumn replied then side hugging her sister.

"Well I don't really want to got to school, do you?" Tuesday said after walking off the sidewalk into the street.

"I actually _do_ want to go."

"You do?" Tuesday said, baffled by her response.

"Yes! Its dodge ball day in P.E"

"No way! Awesome!" Tuesday replied, the child in her jumping with joy.

"Yes way!" Autumn replied, second guessing her sisters enthusiasm for sarcasm.

"I guess I can stand it till then" Just before Autumn could reply, the school bell rang and Tuesday and Autumn sprinted into the building and went there separate ways to there first period classes.

"But how will they fall for it?" Magenta sighed as she sipped her water.

"They fell for all our other tricks, why wouldn't they fall for this one?" Riff Raff wondered then sitting next to her on the black leather couch.

"Because you went and told them all our other tricks, that's why they wouldn't fall for this one"

"Why do we have to keep it a secret any way? Just tell them 'You guys are going back to transexual, and I will stay here with your mother' Simple as that" Riff Raff suggested.

"No that wouldnt possibly work, they would never leave us for their children and husbands"

"We'll never know until we ask"

"How would we ask something like that? Oh would you mind leaving your mother and father on earth and returning to Transsexual?" Magenta mocked.

"Why cant they just stay with us?" Asked Riff Raff, thinking of a separate plan.

"They could, but we'd have to move"

"I'm not to fond of Denton anyway"

"We'll have to see what the children think, or say" Magenta said, frightened of how they might react.

"Right, when do they get out of school?"

"At three I suppose"

"Well only two more hours"

Then both Riff Raff and Magenta sat in eager anticipation for their lovely daughters to come home.

"Finally" Tuesday sighed then walking into the girls locker room.

"Tuesday! There you are" Autumn squee'd then pulling her through the crowd of half dressed girls to the other side of the locker room.

"Aren't you excited?" Tuesday remarked then placing her bag on the bench in front of her.

"I am" Autumn replied proudly. Both girls changed in the normal don't-look-at-my-unformed-body manor and walked out into the gym where all the other girls and boys waited to play a violent game of dodge ball.

"Nice legs new girl" one of the boys called from across the gym which made Autumn change her fast paced walk to a sexy strut.

"Oh your such a tease" Tuesday giggled then leaning against the wall.

"They enjoy it, besides my husband's not here anyway" Autumn said then laughing after.

One of the other girls heard Autumns remark then giving her an unpleasant look and walked off.

"Hey Beverly! Nice ass!!" One of the boys from the far side exclaimed which made everyone turn there attention to Beverly Major who was walking out of the girls locker room in a pair of shorts that were only a centimeter away from being underwear.

"Nice ass my ass" Tuesday whispered to Autumn and both laughed silently.

"Okay nine on this side nine on the other!" The butchy coach ordered and everyone formed there teams, Autumn and Tuesday on the opposite team of Beverly, of course.

"Begin!!" she then ordered and balls began flying like a teenage orgy. Half of Tuesday and Autumn's team had already gotten tagged out by the time Autumn could grab a ball, she picked one up and threw it simultaneously into the crowd, before she could grab another one she was hit, forcefully, in the head with a red ball. Tuesday caught this malicious act and peered over to the other side as Beverly high fived her entourage of skinny bitches and laughed stupidly, She looked back at Autumn who clutched the side of her head near the wall.

"What a bitch" Tuesday mumbled then strutting across the line not paying any attention to the orders of her team mates, she walked straight up to Beverly, and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around quickly and shifted to one side.

"Can I help you?" She rudely asked.

Without a word Tuesday punched Beverly in the face, ball still in hand. Beverly let out a cry and clutched her nose.

"You stupid slut I just had it redone!" Beverly yelled then putting back her head as the blood gushed out rapidly.

"Duncan!" The coach shouted then rushing over "What the hell is your problem?, Go to the principals office!" She demanded then attending to Beverly.

"Come on Autumn" Tuesday said then walking over to the girls locker room and grabbing their things and walking out of the school.

"Why did you do that?" Autumn finally asked, as they walked down the steps of the High School of which they would never do again.

"Because she deserved it, stupid slut" Tuesday answered "Do you remember where mom said she lived?"

"Um...314 Montreal square?" Autumn wondered.

"Yeah i think thats it, lets go there"

"Okay" and both girls walked to their parents flat, soon to be at the front door of the apartment building, They pushed the red buzzer and the voice in the box spoke,"Yes?" it said.

"Hello, we need to see Magenta" Tuesday said.

"Yeah yeah, everyone _needs_ to see Magenta. Well Magenta is not here, I believe she's out to lunch with her new noisy friend" The voice replied.

"Friend?" Autumn asked Tuesday.

"Dad" Tuesday replied.

"Oh..right"

"Thank you" Tuesday said then walking away, followed by Autumn.

"Where would they be?" Autumn asked as they searched the busy streets of Denton.

"Im not sure, maybe that bistro place" Tuesday answered, then turning the corner, towards the Bistro place.

"Maybe"

Then both the girls walked in silence to the Denton Bistro, which was only a few steps away.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	15. The Bistro

**Enjoy and Review.**

**Ritz owns!!**

As soon as they reached the crowded, outside patio they looked around, soon finding their parents sitting only a few feet away from them. Once Magenta and Riff Raff spotted them Magenta waved her arm around in the air, causing quite a stir to the people in the next table, only a few inches away.

"Girls!" She called, after Tuesday and Autumn had already noticed them.

"Were coming mother! sweet goddess.." Autumn hollered in reply.

Riff Raff stole two chairs from the table next to them without even asking, and set them next to each of them. "Sit here darlings" Magenta ordered pointing to the chairs on both sides. Without any word Autumn and Tuesday took a seat. After a few moments of loud silence, Tuesday spoke, "So...." she said, then smiling around the table.

"When a person says 'So' that usually makes the silence worse" Autumn replied then sipping her mothers water.

"I'm just trying to get them to talk about the plan cos' I know they've got one" Tuesday replied, still smiling at them after talking about them as though they weren't there.

"How did you know?" Riff Raff barked.

"You just told me" Tuesday softly replied then taking a sip of Magenta's water.

"Your father has water to you know" Magenta whispered.

"Well?" Said Autumn, staring at her baffled father with wide eyes.

"Well what?" He replied, as though he didn't know.

"Tell them the damn plan!" Magenta snapped, causing everyone in the table around them to stare.

"Take a fucking Polaroid it'll last longer!" Autumn shouted then glaring at everyone, who jumped back back into there worlds.

"The plan...." Riff Raff started, then clearing his throat "The plan is that we" he continued very carefully "just get back on the ship and return to Transexual"

"Thats it?" Tuesday laughed "Thats the master plan?"

"But it is a brilliant plan Father, really" Autumn chuckled.

"It is" Magenta, seriously,said then giving the girls a look only _she_ could.

"Yes, and hopefully when we return everything will be back to normal" Riff Raff said then shoving a french fry into his mouth.

"It will be better than normal cos' mom will be there and everything will be wonderful!" Autumn exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"Well you see Autumn.." Magenta replied, the happiness draining from both Tuesday and Autumn's faces.

"Your mother cant go back with us" Riff Raff said.

"What?!" Autumn yelled.

"Why not?!" Tuesday added.

"Girls, don't make a scene" Magenta demanded.

"Tell us! Why not?"

"Because we cant take the chance of her disappearing mid-journey!" Riff Raff answered.

"Dissapearing?" Autumn said as she reached across the table and squeezed her mothers hand.

"Since on Transexual she is....deceased, she may just vanish into thin air once we reach the galaxy of Transylvania"

"Gasp! That would be horrible" Tuesday whispered.

"I know, which is why I will stay here and maybe if you guys ever return to earth, I will hopefully still be here" Magenta said then clearing her throat.

"But mom...." Autumn whispered as a tear fell from under her sunglasses.

"I know dear" Magenta said as she scooted her chair closer to Autumns

"but we cant risk it, We just cant" Riff Raff said then smiling at Tuesday who just hung her head.

"Maybe if you write me, I'll get your letters and you can send me pictures of the children too" Magenta said, hiding her cries with eagerness.

"But what if you didn't?" Tuesday said then raising her head and looking seriously at her mother and father.

"Didnt what?" Magenta asked.

"Didn't disappear, what if you stayed with us, and everything would be fine again"

"Yeah, why cant we just try?!" Autumn yelled then banging her fist on the table.

"DO YOU WANT YOUR MOTHER TO BE GONE FOREVER!!! With no hope at all of her living and being happy!?!?" Riff Raff screamed, causing everyone in the outside patio to stare at them, again.

"What the hell are you staring at!? TURN AROUND ASSHOLES!!" Autumn yelled to the people surrounding them, again.

"Maybe we should go to my place and finish this discussion" Magenta suggested.

"Good idea" Tuesday agreed as everyone stood, except Autumn.

"No!" Autumn ordered "We'll finish it now!"

"Autumn, You have to the count of three to get out of that seat and out of the door" Riff Raff said as he glared at her.

"I'm 27 years old you cant tell me what to do!"

"If your going to act like a child we're going to treat you like one" Magenta said snapping her fingers, In a second Riff Raff had Autumn flung over his shoulder.

"Put me down" Autumn said through gritting teeth.

"You shouldn't have been defiant" Tuesday chuckled as Autumn stared at her in a 'help me' manor.

"Lets go dear" Magenta said then waiting for Tuesday to cross through the dozens of table's and out the door.

You must admit that the Vitus' looked rather silly waltzing down the street, With Magenta strutting in all her sexiness, Tuesday occasionally loosing her balance and saying "woops" then laughing and continuing, and of course Riff Raff with his (now) teenage daughter flung over his shoulder like a sack of potato's.

"You _could_ put me down now" Autumn sighed, a block away from Magenta's flat.

"You _could_have just listened then you wouldn't be in this situation at all" Riff Raff spoke, in a very serious, disciplinary tone.

Then, again, there was silence.

**Did you enjoy it? ah i bet you did..or maybe you didn't...I'M NOT A MIND READER! So review...please?**


	16. Don't be a

**Ritz owns!**

**Enjoy + Review!**

Back at the flat, Autumn and Tuesday sat in the round chairs which hung from the ceiling, as Magenta and Riff Raff cuddled on the sofa. All of them gazing out into the depths of their own mind's, with little movement, except Riff Raff who twirled a strand of Magenta's hair around his finger.

"Im not going" Autumn spoke, breaking the silence, "if you guys aren't going" Then standing.

"Me neither" Tuesday concurred.

"What about your children and your husbands?" Magenta spoke, now becoming irritated by there narcissism.

"They are nothing compared to you guys.."Tuesday voice cracked, she was almost in tears.

"But your children, they could be lost in another dimension!" Magenta shouted, slowly raising her hands and clutching it to a fist.

"With voyeuristic intention? yes mother we know..." Tuesday remarked.

"Well I guess I do miss them..."Autumn replied then looking down at her feet.

"And I do need Randolph....._badly_" Tuesday added, then smirking.

"Ugh" Autumn groaned, then turning her attention back to her parents, "But I'd rather have you two then them three!" She finished with a huff then plopping herself back down on the hovering chair.

"But just imagine how frightened or lost they must feel right now" Riff Raff said in a soft, concerned-father tone.

"And what, we're not frightened?!" Tuesday snapped.

"Oh don't be a Janet Tuesday" Magenta remarked, rolling her eyes.

"Don't be a....Are you on drugs?" Tuesday scoffed, then sitting next to Magenta on the sofa and checking her pupils.

"Not anymore" Magenta answered with a giggle, Causing Riff Raff and Autumn to chuckle quietly.

"Well no matter what you say we're not going back, Right Tuesday?" Autumn said, stretching her arms up over head and sighing. Tuesday just hung her head, then dusting off a speck of dust on the arm rest.

"Right Tuesday?" Autumn repeated, now gazing at her distraught looking sibling.

"Wrong, Autumn" Tuesday whispered.

"What?! What do you mean 'wrong'?!" Autumn shouted as she jolted up and now stood with one fist on her hip and her open hand holding back her hair.

"I can't stay Autumn, I cant stay and live my life all over again!" Tuesday shouted in reply, tears flooding her eyes.

"Why not?! Here we are happy and together, There we were Unhappy, lonely, Domestics!!"

"There is nothing wrong with being a domestic...." Magenta threw into the mix.

"I know Autumn, but I can't start all over! I had everything I needed and everything was finally starting to fit into place, and my sanity was slowly returning!" Tuesday said then standing up in front of Autumn.

"And you cant do that here?" Autumn asked, softly.

"No....my life was almost over there, and here its only just begun, Its like my battery got recharged but the damage from the last recharge hasn't healed..."

"Do always have to be so damn dramatic?" Riff Raff smirked.

Tuesday bit her lip, turned towards her father, then screamed "YES!! I DO!!" then quietly walking over to the other side of the coffee table.

"She really is Bipolar or something dear..." He whispered to Magenta.

"So are you" Magenta whispered then smiling.

"Well your going back? and that's final?" Autumn mocked.

"Yes, Im going back and thats that...."

"stupid out plain your well" Autumn remarked then placing her arms akimbo and sitting next to Magenta who hugged her.

"Huh?" Tuesday wondered, then before anyone could say anything the room began to spin.

"Tuesday?" Magenta called.

"The dots....they wont stop...." Tuesday mumbled then fell to the floor.

"Tuesday!" Riff Raff yelled then everyone jumped up off the sofa and rushed to Tuesday's aid.

What had happened to Tuesday Vitus? Could it be that the stress of the world collapsing around her caused her to physically collapse? or was it the simple fact that Tuesday had gone completely delusional, and had only fainted because she was being, if you will, a Janet. Maybe just one, or maybe both.....we shall see.

**Sorry about all the random narrorating I'm just in the narrorating mood, thats all..Review!!!**


	17. Abashment?

**Richard O'Brien, also know as Ritz, Has complete ownership of everthing......EVERYTHING!**

Rainbow zig-zags crawled along the roof of which Tuesday would not stop gazing at.

"Whats wrong with her?" Autumn asked, her mind filled with unanswered questions.

"What should we do?" Riff Raff wondered aloud.

"Maybe we should take her to Dentonvale?" Magenta asked.

"Dentonvale?" Autumn said, now interested in the possible solution.

"It's a mental hospital in the DTV studio....its run by The McKinley's, there really nice people" Magenta explained "I'm sure they could tell us what wrong with her"

"How do we get a hold of these people?" Riff Raff asked, none of them taking their eyes off Tuesday who laid in her mothers ginormous bed, still gazing at the ceiling in pure fascination.

"I could go over there and see if they have some time to spare" Magenta rambled.

"Yes, yes do that...I'll stay here with her to make sure she doesn't go completely insane" Autumn suggested.

"Okay, we'll be right back" Magenta said, then grabbing Riff Raff by the arm and rushing out of the bedroom and out the front door.

Autumn waited for the door to be slammed shut, then slowly walked over to her lunacized sibling, "Tuesday" she whispered.

Tuesday stopped and looked straight at her, as if she couldnt see her, only hear her.

"Tuesday.." Autumn called again, this time Tuesday propped herself up and gazed in Autumns direction.

"Who's there?" Tuesday whispered.

"Its me.....Autumn" she replied then taking a few steps closer till she was only a few inches away from the bed.

"Autumn?...is that you?"

"Yes it is..." Autumn replied, frightened by her sisters blank stare and empty voice.

"Autumn, You have to get me out of here! There's all these spots floating around and they keep bumping me! and the stars that fly by are on fire! they're going to burn me I know they are!!" Tuesday shouted now sitting up and holding her hand out in front of her, "Here take my hand" she commanded.

"I cant Tuesday..." Autumn said, now absolutely out of her mind with fright.

"Why not? Why cant you take me out? _Why_ cant you help me?!" Tuesday shouted then putting her arm back down.

"Because Tuesday, I cant see you...." Autumn lied, "Your to far out"

"But how could you _not_ see me, I can see you.....why are you all dressed up? You have no where to go..." Tuesday chuckled then smiling, the emptiness never leaving her eyes.

"dressed up?" Autumn whispered as she looked down at her Pink Floyd T-Shirt and torn jeans.

"We're never getting out of here Autumn.." She whispered "The master won't let us"

"Master?" Autumn whispered back, but before Tuesday could answer the door slammed shut.

"Quick! That's him!! HIDE!!" Tuesday shouted then pulling the blankets over her head and curling into a ball.

"Autumn!" Riff Raff called.

"Over here father" She answered then walking towards the open bedroom door.

"Where is this...Tuesday you speak of, Magenta?" A red haired woman asked with her hands in her pockets on the front of her green uniform.

"She's right in here Nation" Magenta spoke then walking into the room followed by Riff Raff, A tall bald man with thick glasses, and the woman apparently called 'Nation'.

"Where?" The man asked.

"There" Autumn said, pointing to the shivering ball underneath the covers.

The man paced over with his hands clutching a clipboard behind his back, The Woman quickly followed, then standing next to him she pulled the covers straight off and watched as Tuesday scurried to the corner of the over-sized bed, hugged her knees tight, and burried her face into chest.

"She looks like she's on another planet" He mummbled then jotting down something on the clipboard.

"She wishes" Autumn whispered, causing her father to nudge her.

"What was that?" Nation asked, turning and narrowing her eyes on Autumn, who's eyes widened and said "Nothing...I said nothing" laughing nervously.

"Mmhmm..." Then Nation turned her attention back to the bed, which now had the man and Tuesday on its top.

"Don't touch me, I did nothing wrong" Tuesday said, her voice cracking as she quivered.

"I only want to see your eyes.." the man whispered to her, then placing his hands under her chin and raising her head to look towards him, then flashing a small white light into her eyes.

"We're not going to hurt you..umm....Tuesday, we promise" Nation comforted then climbing onto the bed as well and grabbing Tuesday's wrist.

"Your hurting me!" Tuesday screamed then pulling her wrist to her chest.

"No dear, I only wanted to check your pulse"

"oh..okay.." Tuesday replied then slowly handing her wrist back to Nation.

"Has she ever done this?" Asked the man.

"No, never" Answered Magenta.

"Good, then there still hope" He comforted as he smiled at Magenta then turning to once again eye Tuesday, "Are you in space Tuesday?" he asked, in a very serious tone.

"Uh-huh" she answered as she gazed in the his direction.

"What do you think Cosmo?" asked Nation.

"I think she's got psychosis..." he began to explain as he stared at her gazing back at him with nothing but emptiness filling her eyes, "But a kind of psychosis of which the patient is stuck in a dream like state and she thinks she's in a dream but she's actually in reality..."

"Ah yes, Abashment" Nation confirmed.

"Abashment?" Riff Raff whispered to Magenta.

"Exactly.." Cosmo said then turning Tuesday's face towards him again, "Tuesday, can you tell me what you see?" he asked.

"I see?...I see flying stars of fire, spots of different colors, and rainbow worms crawling above me...." she began to say, then staring in Autumns direction, "And I can see my sister in the distance, next to Magenta and Riff Raff"

"She's never called us by our names" Magenta wondered as she clutched to Riff Raff's arm.

"She's lost it.." Riff Raff replied.

"Is that all?" Cosmo asked.

"Yes, I cant get to them cos' the stairway has rotted.....but I want them..im scared" Tuesday cried.

"Dont worry Tuesday, we'll save you" Nation comforted then patting Tuesday on the shoulder.

The pair scooted off the bed and fixed there uniforms, then walking over to Magenta, Riff Raff, and Autumn.

"How about we sit in the living room.." Nation asked then grabbing Autumns shoulder and pushing her forward, the smile never fading from her face.

"Yes, the living room" Cosmo agreed then grabbing hold of Magenta and Riff Raff, They all moved to the living room and sat down, except Nation and Cosmo who stood pacing in front of the coffee table.

"Whats wrong with her?" Autumn asked. They stayed quiet looking at each other, as though they we're having a conversation in their head that only they could hear.

"Well..." Riff Raff added in a stern voice.

Before beginning Cosmo cleared his throat and fixed his glasses, ", has there been any recent trauma? such as a move, an accident, family members passing? things of that nature?"

"Well we did just move" Riff Raff said, trying to keep the fact that they were from a different planet on the down low.

"Was she emotionally okay with the move?" Nation asked.

"It kinda just happened..." Autumn answered.

"It was involuntary" Riff Raff added.

"Ahhhh I see" Cosmo sighed, then pacing again.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Magenta asked, trying to hurry them to the point.

"We thing Tuesday is going through what we doctors like to call Abashment" Nation began.

"Its where the patient, I mean person, thinks they are dreaming and nothing is real, though they are physically awake"

"Kinda like sleep walking?" Autumn asked.

"Kinda....But being completely aware of the senses, Touch, hearing, smell....But the only sense that is impaired is the vision" Explained Cosmo.

"Because she can feel and hear the real world, but she s_ee's_ a completely different world around her" Nation finished.

"But she saw us" Magenta said, now teary eyed.

"Yes, she can see _some_ things, but they are only faint images of the real world." Said Cosmo.

"And how do you treat this...abashment?" Autumn asked, not completely convinced of the so called 'Doctors' diagnosis

"Well...." Cosmo , tried, to begin.

"They must be shocked" Nation bluntly spoke.

"Shocked!?" Magenta shouted, shocked.

"Yes, its a very simple process" Nation explained.

"There must be some other way..." Riff Raff said, with his hand on his forehead.

"Shock treatment is the only way to get your daughter back into reality" Cosmo replied.

"Is it painful?" Autumn asked, still iffy on the idea.

"Very" Nation answered with a large grin on her face.

"She'd enjoy it..." Autumn chuckled.

"We're open now, if you'd like" Cosmo suggested with a smile similar to Nations.

"We'll take it" Riff Raff agreed.

"Good." Nation smirked.

"Do we take her there now?" Magenta asked, sniffling.

"Of course, we'll take her" Cosmo said then waltzing towards the bedroom and taking a sharp, thin needle from his pocket.

"Oooh how handy" Nation remarked as they walked into the room, jabbed the needle into Tuesday's neck and watched as she fell limp.

"Its not going to hurt her long term is it?" Riff Raff asked as he watched Nation drag Tuesday to the edge of the bed by her feet and sat her up.

"Of course not" Nation answered, then standing Tuesday to her feet.

"Look we understand your going through a rather trying time, but you can be assured my brother and I know what we're doing"

"Yes, , Trust me, I'm a doctor" Cosmo finished, placing his arm around Tuesday's waist, then both Nation and Cosmo practically dragged Tuesday out of the room and down the stairs, and into the Limo, Followed by Riff Raff, Magenta, and Autumn.

**Oooooooh Freaky right? I bet your totally thrown off right now, don't worry! You'll understand soon...REVIEW!! Please?**


	18. Farewell my dear

**I just want to say thanks to everyone who has read all of my stories, and who ever still bothered to read my trilogy, I appreciate it, and I hope you really, really enjoyed reading them. Please review, again, thanks to my most devoted readers, and to readers in the future. **

**Richard O'Brien owns this completely, fully, and absolutely.**

Once they arrived at the DTV studio, camera's flashed and microphones were shoved into the faces of Cosmo and Nation McKinley, Especially now that they were walking around with the lovely Magenta following them around like a puppy with her tail between her legs. Riff Raff grabbed hold of Magenta and Autumn so neither one of them would get lost in the crowd of devoted Dentonvale fans, as Nation had her arm around Tuesday's shoulder whom just hung her head and shuffled along with them.

"Cosmo! Is this the newest resident?!" One of the women in the crowd asked.

"Of course not, Thursday will only be here with us for a few days..." Cosmo answered, his eerie sneer never leaving his face.

"Nation! What treatment shall you have in store for us this week?!" The same woman asked.

"Shock treatment" Nation answered then smiling, wider than ever as the crowd "ooh" and awed. Cosmo pushing open the doors to Dentonvale and walking inside, Soon they were all in Cosmo and Nation's office, Magenta and Riff Raff sat in the chairs in front of the desk, of which the two shared, Autumn stood behind Magenta with her hands on her shoulders, and Tuesday just sat on the side of the desk rubbing her hands on the cold floor.

"Okay so first things first" Cosmo began as he carefully watched Tuesday.

"We must have you sign the contract" Nation finished, handing them the piece of paper in a plastic folder, then giving them a pen to share.

"Why do we have to sign?" Riff Raff asked, his voice flooded with seriousness.

"Its just a written consent that you give us permission to treat your daughter in whatever way we feel necessary" Nation explained.

"And that the course of her treatment may be aired on our series" Cosmo added.

"But we don't want her on your damned television show!" Autumn shouted then taking the contract out of her Father's hands.

"Yes, isnt there a way you could just treat her without the exploitation?" Magenta calmly asked.

"Well...I suppose we could do one treatment but it would have to be done in our.." Cosmo cleared his throat before continuing "Under ground facility"

"Under ground facility?" The Vitus' said in sync.

"Its where we keep our most crazed patients, It has all the benefits of our normal facility with the exception of the camera's" Nation assured, only now her voice more sympathetic.

"That would be better" Riff Raff said.

"Yes, I agree" Magenta added with a smile.

"Me too" sighed Autumn.

Before they could carry the conversation any further a very vivacious nurse waltzed in with a wheel chair.

"Hi guys!" She squeaked.

"This is Nurse Ansalong, she'll be escorting you down into Euphoria" Nation said as she went over to sit Tuesday in the chair.

"Oooh Euphoria, lovely place that is, the lighting is.." Nurse Ansalong started to say before being shut up by Nations glare.

"When will her treatment begin?" Magenta asked.

"Right now" Cosmo answered.

The group stood crowded in the small elevator that took what seemed like ages to reach the bottom, once the bell rang the doors opened and the Nurse wheeled the chair right on out, followed by Autumn and Riff Raff and Cosmo.

"Nation" Magenta called.

"Yes Magenta" She replied.

"I just wanted to say Thanks, for everything you have done for me and my family"

"No problem Magenta, your one of my closest friends, and i'll do everything necessary to give you the best care possible" Nation reassured then placing her hand on Magenta's shoulder.

"I guess we are pretty close arent we?" Magenta chuckled.

"Of course we are, practically the same person" Nation joked.

"Nation! I need your help" Cosmo shouted from down the hall.

"Oh, Coming" she responded then the women rushed down the hall to catch up with the rest of the group.

"Whats the problem?" Nation asked, her serious face set in stone.

"She seems to be going through different phases, coming and going phases of reality" Cosmo discussed.

"Could it be going into remission?" Nation wondered as she looked at Tuesday who hugged Autumn like the world was about to end.

"Don't let me go Autumn" Tuesday kept whispering.

"I wont, I wont" Autumn repeated.

"Come Tuesday, we must bring you back completely from space" Nation calmly spoke as she tried to pry Tuesday off of Autumn.

"No, No you cant do that to her" Autumn said as she felt her sisters heart pounding in her chest.

"Come on Tuesday, we're going to make you better" Cosmo tried to pursue.

"Dont let them Autumn, please" Tuesday quietly pleaded.

"I wont" Autumn said one last time, before Cosmo and Nation finally had her in their hands. Autumn sat there with everything Tuesday had ever done for her going through her head, Could she let them shock her, hurt her? this was the question Autumn asked in herself, her answer; "No!" Autumn shouted then grabbed Tuesday by the hand and made a dash for the elevator, Tuesday running along with her as though the plan had been transferred into her head.

"Come on, Come on!" Autumn whispered while pressing the elevator button a billion times, soon it opened.

"Stop them!" Cosmo yelled, though no one would have stopped them, because no one else besides them was down there.

"They are insane!" Nation added.

"They are not insane, They're sisters" Magenta said as she flashed them the dirtiest look she'd ever gave and grabbed Riff Raff and ran after them.

"Wait! Here comes Magenta" Tuesday shouted before Autumn pressed the upward arrow.

"Hurry!" Autumn commanded her parents who jumped inside the elevator, She immediately pressed the button and the elevator doors quickly closed.

"Oh my goddess what are we gonna do now?" Magenta asked as she looked at Tuesday who's confusion was written all over her face.

"I'm not sure" Autumn said as she paced the small corner of the elevator.

"Wake up!" Autumn shouted.

"Tuesday! Wake up!" Magenta joined.

"Farewell my dear" Riff Raff whispered.

The room began to spin, everything in it a different color than it once was, things starting to slowly go blank, and black. Then she awoke, Sweat pouring like a fountain from her forehead.

"What the hell?" she whispered to herself, after a few second of panic she picked up her cell phone which laid on her nightstand, and dialed, It rang. "Hello" the voice on the other end spoke.

"Lauren! Oh my goddess! You wouldn't believe the dream I had!" she said immediately after the answer.

"what sort of dream?" Whispered Lauren, apparently at school.

"It was about Magenta and Riff Raff! AH! It was awesome!" Veronica replied, cringing in excitement.

"Really?! You have to tell me all about it!"

"Of course!...I'll write it on Rockycast, alright"

"Alright, well Talk to you later"

"Okay, Good Morning Lauren"

"Good Night Veronica" and the phone went silent. Had everything only been a dream? Or had it been a reality, simply in another dimension?

"It couldn't have been _just_a dream" She whispered once more then sliding back down into bed, "Or was it?".

**I hope you enjoyed the ending of the series ****That Tuesday in Autumn****.**

**Review! Please?**


End file.
